Mentor mine
by Aoi Akiko
Summary: A whirlwind of time through Allen's life -- past, present, till his death -- from his eyes... Minor spoilers ahead now with pictures in Ch 7...!
1. Entering Pallas

No. _Escaflowne _not mine. Allen Schezar not mine.  
But, Lady Gabriella and other Asturian guards are mine. 

~*~*~*~  
~*~ Allen Schezar ~*~ 

She called me by my full name, or simply 'Schezar'. Never 'Allen'… unless she was particularly touched by some fickle emotion, be it well or ill…

Our first meeting was not pleasant…

~*~*~*~

"_That_ is your new teacher…"

"_*SHE'S*_ my _*WHAT*_…?!?!"

The maroon-haired woman whipped her head towards me, her eyes on fire as she pinned me with a fiery glare. Her arms crossed at her chest, one shoulder leaning defiantly against a pillar that contrasted her figure so, her legs crossed lightly at the ankles – she was the image of complete distaste. 

Well, I was not fond of her either, returning her open-faced aggression with one of my own, eyes narrowing; a hand reached for my scabbard, a thumb just under the hilt should it be required for a swift unsheathing of my blade. 

The two of us, barely acquainted knights, forged an instant storm-cloud between ourselves. 

"Gabriella, please… You've not even been introduced…!" came the plea of the gentlemanly Knight that stood by her. She turned her ferocious glare towards him instead, "Oh please, don't tell me you're giving me another _hellish *BRAT* _to take care of…!!"

"He's not a _hellish brat_," my escort admonished lightly, then pointed to knights on the practice field, "None of them are… You *know* that…"

"Pah!" she spat viciously, "The 4 boys under me are the most pathetic beings ever to hold a sword…!! I begin to think they should be given more suitable weapons—"

"I dread to ask, but what would you suggest…?"

"Blunted toothpicks, else they *hurt* themselves…"

"_*GABRIELLA*_!!" her superior snorted half in mirth, half in indignation, "Those boys love you, and like it or not, I *know* you love them too…"

"Hn…" she grunted, leaning back against a pillar as she continued to watch her 'boys' on the field of bountiful green. "Alright, I give, Sir Jarquis. Who is he…?"

"His name is Allen Crusade Schezar VIII," the silver haired man was quite proud to announce, bringing me reluctantly forward by the shoulders, "I would like you to take him under your wing…"

She hissed as if scalded, "You can_NOT_ be serious, old man… _*ANOTHER*_ _INSE—_"

"He's a boy, Gabriella – with potential…!" a tired sigh, "Please, I would not ask you if I thought you unable…"

She gave me one last cool scrutiny. I tightened my hold on my sword. She _tsk_ed, turning away, "I don't want him…"

"But _*WHY*_?!?!"

~*~*~*~

… it seemed I was 'an arrogant bastard[1] easily blinded by emotions', and I looked 'like a woman'. I was deeply insulted… but indeed, she was quite correct in her accusations…  
I was proud of myself, perhaps a little too confident… I was fatherless… and with my hip-length hair, young roguish eyes, and thin malnourished build, I may as well pass as an unblossomed flower…  
Then again, I did not like her either – she seemed a haughty woman with a quick temper and a poisonous tongue, demanding instant respect instead of wanting it given freely… 

Her lessons were hard…

~*~*~*~

"What do you mean, you've _*NEVER* _heard of the Alistair Raids…?"

"I mean exactly _*that*_," I returned, every word said through a gate of gritted teeth, "My education _*ceased*_ when my mother passed on…"

"The Asturian Pride War…? The Conquest of Lands…?! The history of the Gazoot[2]…?!?!"

"No," I answered, rolling my eyes as she turned away from me, hissing as she massaged the bridge of her nose, "No. No. And what's a _gazoot_…?"

My classmates chuckled quietly behind me. 

The Crimson Terror (such an appropriate name at the time…) whirled around and took a deep breath, "A _*GAZOOT*_, young man, is Asturia's representative animal…!!" She snatched a book from one of her ominous shelves, screaming, "How could you _*NOT*_ know what a _*GAZOOT* _is?!?!"

I had scarcely thumbed the book she slapped into my hands, when a heavy crash sounded on my side of the table. Those sharing my lessons suppressed their laughter again, and I found the reason a moment later. Wide-eyed at the pile of books beside me, I glanced up to my instructor, "27 books…?!"

"Yesss," she hissed, grabbing the first and hitting me at the back of my skull, "And you will finish them by tonight—"

"_*WHAT*_?!?!"

"—because I expect you to know _ *WHAT*_ to study, thus it should not take you too long…"

My jaw would've dropped again, if not for her scathing voice, "Oh please, Schezar – stop gasping at me like a d*mned boiled fish…!!" 

I swallowed my surprise and quickly brought back my anger. She merely raised an eyebrow and continued with the lessons…

The burden was pushed onto me every night, I reading furiously by lamplight. 

A week later, I was admitted into the infirmary for eye-strain and sleep apnea…

~*~*~*~

It was weeks later when I heard she was dragged into the infirmary within days after my admission into the medical chambers. It seems that she had stayed up with me, to 'watch that I don't burn her precious books' should I fall asleep…  
Actually, she stayed to watch over me, lest I burn myself if I nodded away…

Her training on the field was hardly any better…

~*~*~*~

"_PAY ATTENTION_, _*SCHEZAR*_!!!"

I grunted from where I had fallen, spitting out the soil and grass that had wedged itself past my mouth. Before I was done, I was dragged to my feet – right into the wrath of an angry serpent…!

"You are not using those pretty blue eyes of yours, boy," she hissed as she grasped me by the collar, a quick hand flying to my temple. I winced. "I am _*trying*_, Lady Gabriella…!!" I countered heatedly, the hate for her burning with a vengeance. From the corner of my eye, I saw her other knights step back with apprehension. 

"How _dare_ you lash that tongue at me, _*SCHEZAR*_…!!" she spat, my last name drawn out with venomous emphasis as she shoved me to the ground again. "Remember, boy – as easily as I agree to shelter you here, I can throw you back out to the wolves…!!" I glared at her, in an attempt to challenge. She turned away, "Don't try that face on me, you _*ROGUE*_… I have no eyes to watch you…"

She hollered for her other Junior Knights to continue our practice session, not giving me a backward glance. Eventually, she dismissed my companions for the day. However, I was to continue dueling well into the night. Overhead, the rain began to pour…

~*~*~*~

Of course, if I had used my eyes as she so 'lovingly' directed, I would have seen that as I swung my sword furiously against the lashing wind and pelting rain, she was there also… Watching me, with concerned eyes…  
No matter how many nights she made me practice by myself, collapsing finally with fatigue, she was there. The next morning, I always woke up in my own bed, properly wiped and dressed down. I made no mention that I knew she carried me to my chambers…

My Lady… My Guardian…  
Because despite her hard façade, her cold demeanor, her scornful remarks and violent temper while disciplining us, Lady Gabriella… truly… cared… 

~*~*~*~

"Stay *AWAY* from him, you _*FIEND*_!!!" the female Knight hissed as she threw herself between a towering giant and a cowering boy, "Don't you dare touch my Bori—"

"_*YOUR* BORIS?!?!_" came the slurred shriek as the giant pointed a meaty finger towards the whimpering lad protected behind the wings of his teacher, "How _*DARE* _you lay claim on _*MY* SON_…!!!"

"No _*SON* _should be _*ABUSED* _by his _*FATHER*_, Mikel…!!!" she shrieked fiercely, swatting his hand away from beside her face, "I've given you countless warnings—"

"I listen to no _*WOMAN*_ regarding the upbringing of _*MY* BOY_—" the obvious father leered, his hands reaching for his sword. 

"You _LEAVE_ that sword in its sheath, Mikel!! Do _*NOT* _tempt an Asturian guard to answer _STEEL WITH STEEL_[3]!!"

"Then _ANSWER _the calling of your _BLOOD_, _*WOMAN*_!!!" the man dared as he pulled his sword away from its scabbard, the blade glinting in the sun. 

His opponent shook her head, "The nerve, Mikel…" Her hand darted to her hip, where an elegant sheath swung freely. Jerking her head towards the back, she gestured to her charges, "Joseph, Jean-Luc – take Boris and get him out of harm's way…"

"Yes, Lady Gabriella. At once, Lady Gabriella," two boys standing beside me rushed to aid the fallen brother behind our shared tutor. 

"You shame yourself by drawing your blade against a Knight of Caeli, Mikel…" the golden-eyed female growled, taking her own sword from its scabbard. The metal shone brightly to answer the gleaming steel that issued this challenge. 

The one called Mikel charged loudly as he thundered towards the smaller female. She held her ground, waiting for an opportunity. Unlike the angry bloodlust shining in her adversary's eyes, the twin pools of liquid gold lay quiet like an unadultered lake. Closer, closer…

She dodged his attack easily, sidestepping him like a cat. He swung towards her. She ducked and parried. He swiped for her legs. She leapt to the air. He growled and aimed high. She somersaulted and drove an elbow to the back of his neck…

The fight was over before it had even begun…

"I gave you fair warnings, Sir Mikel Knight…" she declared, landing beside him in a crouch and rising to her feet, "I believe you have crossed the line far too many times."

"He is still my _SO_—" he hissed, attempting to grab her ankle. 

She beat him there, the tip of her blade pressing painfully against the bulge of his throat, "You should not further try my patience, Mikel… I *do* have limits…

"GUARDS!!!" she shrilled, not looking back. A handful of men came to pick the larger man off the ground, one personally guarding the fallen sword. The leader glanced meaningfully at her, "Lady Gabriella… you may sheath your sword…"

She glared at her enemy, the firelight still flickering in her amber eyes. Then with a contemptuous growl, she slammed her blade home. "Guard him well. I do not tolerate mistakes…"

"Yes, Lady Gabriella…"

The female Knight stormed past the pillars towards the small gathering of boys just behind my rigid frame, stunned by the unfolding events. It was a while before I turned behind me to see what consequences followed…

My heart leapt to my throat.

"Boris…!" she soothed, kneeling down to embrace the unmoving child. "Oh, Boris…" her voice so soft… so tender, stroking his back lovingly, "Come away from your fear, dear child… Your father will harm you no longer…"

The boy shocked beyond reality suddenly broke down completely, sobbing like a baby in his mother's arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around his teacher, and never let go… 

~*~*~*~

I learnt then that Lady Gabriella was a self-proclaimed demoness…   
But,  
She was a self-proclaimed demoness, because she cared… And nothing – not the Council nor the King nor even the hovering spirit of Death – could take us away from her hands…

We were her knights….  
No. We were her sons…

~*~*~*~

"Joseph Cassia Le'maire, Daniel Marq D'daunte, Allen Crusade Schezar, Jean-Luc Kristen Stewart, and baby Boris Knight…" her mentor read as he stared at her, replacing the parchment, "My, my… you *have* been busy, Gabby…"

She shrieked, slamming her fist on the table, "How many _TIMES_ have I told you _NEVER _to call me that _*PREPOSTEROUSLY* CHILDISH _name _EVER AGAIN_?!?!"

"Gabriella, please…! My precious table…!!!"

She slapped her forehead. 

"Goddess…!! As if I hadn't _*ENOUGH*_ aggravation in my life as it is…! How _*DID* _I let you talk me into taking in these _*MAGGOTS*_…?!?!"

He burst out in laughter, "But think, lovely Gabriella… These _maggots_, as you call them, are you pride and joy, are they not?" She opened her mouth to protest, but he beat her to it, "Else, you would not want them officially secured under your authority as their Legal Guardian…

"Almost as if you wanted to be their … second _mother_…"

Her mouth shut abruptly, her golden eyes still retaining its hard look. Then, it shone with another familiar gleam, her lips curling into a crooked smile, "So my secret is revealed…"

The snow-white head of her mentor was thrown back with a wholehearted laugh. Approaching us as we stood in a line, he patted us each upon our crowns, "See how loved you are, boys…" Slinging an arm over Daniel and I, he gleefully commented, "Soon, you'll be growing soft on them, Gabby…"

She leapt from her chair, "Oh no, I will *_not*_! They were put under my name to stay in line, not to be _*CODDLED*_ and _*SPOILED*_…!! Do not _*TWIST* _my intentions for them…"

Jean-Luc, an orphan from birth, suddenly raised his head, tears streaming from his eyes. It was so like sweet Boris when he was upset…

"Thank you… Lady Gabriella…" he mumbled, smiling weakly. 

Her eyebrow twitched at the sight of such a raw display of emotion. She wound down from her defensive stance and came by to touch our cheek, lingering longest upon Jean-Luc and Boris, our new youngest brothers…

"You are welcomed… My sons…"

A heartbeat later, "Call me _Mama_ or anything vaguely maternal outside these doors, and I swear, I'll slaughter all of you in your sleep…!"

Much joyous laughter echoed for long hours yet…

~*~*~*~

She treated each of us as her own, I supposed, once we learnt to forgive her harsh authority. Outside our shared parlor, she was just as fierce and sharp towards us… but within private company, we saw the true woman that embraced us within her protective wings…  
She was there for Joseph when his weakened sister passed us during a difficult birthing, the bawling babe nursing from her own breast…  
She was there for Boris when they finally took his abusive father away, leaving him with neither birthright nor aid to face the world amongst unkind faces, scouring records for nights on end to find him forgotten relatives, no matter how distant…  
She was there for Jean-Luc when he woke up screaming, lost memories since his amnesia plaguing him in the depths of the night, comforting him until he fell into exhausted slumber upon her lap…  
She was there for Daniel when he breathed his last defending the Council library against the raging flames… Naturally mute, he could give no warning, and so was alone for so long… She took it upon herself to grant him a proper burial and mourned his loss honorably…

Rewards from her were few and far between… however, its priceless value made up for its absence…

~*~*~*~

"MARQUIS!!!" 

The familiar command was immediately obeyed, the quartet of us falling away from the practice field and rushing to greet our teacher. 

"Yes, Lady Gabriella…"

"On your feet…!!" she growled, a hand on her hip, "I have some important announcements to make… But first," she stood by her first student and whacked him upside, "_JOSEPH_, your defense is lacking strength – an enemy could quell you within minutes in a duel…!! And for the sake of the Mystic Moon, stop _*SWINGING* _your sword in such _WIDE _arcs, where the enemy may strike midway… Have you no _SHAME_, _*BOY*_…?!?!"

"I regret my faults, Lady Gabriella," came the automatic response as the knight bowed, "It shall not happen again…"

"I have sent word to the Council regarding your progress," the female Knight began, a stern look towards her fidgeting knight. Then a wry smile broke on her face, "They've agreed to promote you two ranks forward. You will be beginning your new tutelage under Sir Liam beginning the following week…"

The chocolate-crowned boy broke out into wide-mouthed awe. "P-promoted…? T-two ranks f-forward…?"

We as his brothers were grinning like mad monkeys on sugar[4]. "CONGRATULATIONS, JO!!" "You make us most proud, brother Joseph…!" "Indeed, this is great new—"

"Did I give you _insolent *RATS*_ permission to _MOVE_…?!?!" came the barking command. We immediately returned to their positions in line. Lady Gabriella muttered something under her breath as her elder chuckled lightly at her d*mned authority and her boys' faithfulness. "Joseph Cassia Le'maire, I hereby relieve you of your duty to me, Lady Gabriella Daniel Marquis, Knight of Caeli. Now go – pack your belongings and seek Sir Liam… I do not want to see you in the morning…"

Our usually calm leader could not help crying a little. "I thank you, Lady Gabriella… for everything…" before leaving, he indulged in a light peck to his teacher's cheek, to her cringing chagrin. He disappeared just as swiftly before she could swat at him. 

"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU!!!" she shrieked, pointing a deadly finger to one of us. "_*JEAN-LUC*_!! WHAT HAVE YOU TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, JUMPING UP AND DOWN LIKE A SPOILED MUTT?!?!"

"Um…? I've got fleas…?"

She slapped him soundly on the temple. Her elder coughed rather politely behind her. 

"The _NERVE _you have, Jean-Luc, it's a wonder you have not _*DIED* _under my care…!!!" She held his shoulders, "Back straight, head up, stomach in. Stop slouching and grinning like a fool that swallowed the cat that swallowed the canary[5]…!!" She tugged at his sword, "I gave this to you not to jab around like the baton you used to carry, but to fight like a knight, Stewart!! Can you at least do it right…?!?!" 

He pouted adorable, "I can try…"

"Especially if you're going to join the Royal Guard beginning next Fall season…"

"The Royal Guard…?! ME?!?!" he beamed, "YOU GOT ME A PLACE WITH THE _*ROYAL GUARD*_?!?!?!" He proceeded to pounce of the already irritated tutor, "OH THANK Y—"

"Don't you even dare, _JEAN-LUC_!!" she warned, a palm facing him to stop him from advancing. "All I ask from you is that if I relieve you, you'll promise never to pester me ever again…"

"But I'm your personal migraine-on-legs…" he whined cutely. 

"Don't _START_ with me, _STEWART_!!!" she hissed. He jumped back into his place and nodded. 

"Jean-Luc Kristen Stewart, I dismiss you as a former student to me, Lady Gabriella Daniel Marquis, Knight of Caeli…" she declared, her sword touching his shoulders as he knelt. Then tapping it on his head, she added, "Now, shoo…"

He grinned and left, then came back, hugged her from behind, and ran away again. 

"_*JEAN-LUC*!!!_"

"_BORIS_!!" 

"Yes, Lady Gabriella. I am present, Lady Gabriella."

She circled him, "You're a disgrace to your sword, a poor warrior unsuited for the actual field…!" Rolling her eyes, "Though I find no fault in your studies to blame you…" She sighed, watching his downcast eyes. She tilted his chin upwards, "Look at me, boy… 

"Tell me truly, if I could give you anything in the world, what would you want…?"

"I-I… I would want to go home, Lady Gabriella…"

She smiled. She nodded, "Then you may, Boris… I shall be sad to see you go, but you were brought here against your will. You do not possess the heart of a knight or a soldier, dear Boris… So I grant you your heart's desire…" She brought him close to her and gave him an embrace, "I free you, Boris Knight, from your post by my side. The word of Lady Gabriella Daniel Marquis, Knight of Caeli…"

"I-I can… go…?"

"We have the letter for your release, Boris…" Sir Jacquis came forward instead, handing him a note, "The Council has approved of your short-term service. You may leave the capitol whenever you wish…"

"Thank you, Lady Gabriella…" the shy knight flew back into his mentor's arms, then the other's, "Sir Jacquis…" Sniffling, he bowed and backed towards the palace, "May the gods bless you…"

"Go…" the elders urged. The boy nodded and turned to his room, crying happily. 

I watched my brothers' dismissals, apprehension mixed past my outward joy. Unlike them, I had no past achievement within Asturian records or present amazing traits for her to boast. And with her constant disappointed chidings, my future seemed too bleak to think about…

She turned to regard me, her last charge, "_*Allen* Schezar_."

~*~*~*~

_Aoi Akiko rambles:   
If you wish to view the illustrated version of Mentor mine, try_

h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / a o i _ a k i k o / m m _ 0 1 . h t m

_I have been led to believe that in Escaflowne, a **moon** = a **day**, and a **color **= a **month**. If I am wrong, then whack me over the head. If not, then... try not to get confused as you read the ficlet..._

_[1] bastard  
Just to clear the air for some people. The word 'bastard' has been used virtually *everywhere* when someone curses, but according to the dictionary, it literally means a 'fatherless child'. *nod* Allen fits the category... um, grammatically, at least..._

_[2] Gazoot  
No. This animal does *NOT* exist, whether on Earth or on Gaea. Yes, I made it up. Why the weird name...? *grin* It's an inside joke *giggle*_

_[3] "... Do not tempt an Asturian guard to answer steel with steel!!...'  
We saw this in episode 2/3, where Allen tells Van not to draw his sword, otherwise he shall have no choice but to answer the challenge. *bows* Summimasen desu, I'm trying to put in some things that are canon to the original Escaflowne series..._

_[4] ... mad monkeys on sugar...   
[5] ... grinning like a fool that swallowed the cat that swallowed the canary...__  
I *know* you're out there, you BKBK you...!! This was all *your* fault...!!_


	2. Caeli Knighthood

No. _Escaflowne _not mine. Allen Schezar not mine.  
But, Lady Gabriella and other Asturian guards are mine. 

~*~*~*~  
~*~ Allen Schezar ~*~ 

But of all us, my brothers believe she hated me first, but loved me most…

~*~*~*~

"Who approaches the Council?" a voice boomed from behind the oaken doors. 

"Lady Gabriella Daniel Marquis," my teacher resounded proudly, answering the authority to which she bowed to as well. "And Knight Allen Crusade Schezar," she added pointedly, kicking my shin to alert me to raise my miserable head. 

"Approach the Council proper…" the Head of the Council beckoned, and we did so. Kneeling a little behind my Lady garbed in crimson and white, I pondered my presence within the Council walls. What hath I done…? What was my crime to be dragged here…? What—

"State your purpose, Lady Gabriella…"

"By Law of the Council, I request Knight Allen Crusade Schezar to be removed from his post as my student…" I choked back a silent sob, "… to be brought forward as my formal apprentice to a Knight of Caeli…"

I snapped my attention to her, eyes showing all its whites. Caeli apprenticeships were for _*LIFE*_…! She could not mean—

"The Council has conferred. Knight Allen Crusade Schezar, what is your answer to this request?"

I flickered a glance towards my Lady's cool gaze, an eyebrow challenging my decision. I rose a shaky head towards the plump Head of the Council, my expression not unlike a deer caught in a belled-trap[1]. 

"I-I… accept the wishes of my Lady, and accept the wishes of the Council…" I found my voice at last, confidence slowly falling easily into my speech like my instructor had taught us all when speaking to our Elders…

"It is decided, then…" a sword was drawn from its sheath – Lady Gabriella's – and touched a shoulder, "Knight Allen Crusade Schezar, you are now formal apprentice to Lady Gabriella Daniel Marquis, Knight of Caeli…" the blade swung above my crown, touching my opposite shoulder. 

"Rise, apprentice mine," my teache—no, mentor's smooth alto commanded. I did so. With blessings from the Council, we exited the crescent room, bowing to the Head and twelve Elders…

"Why…?" I whispered, resting my back against the cold stone beside the oaken portal.

Expecting the wounding words that never came, I was overwhelmed by disbelief to be wrapped in her embrace instead, her taller head resting against my crown. 

"Because…" she whispered, stroking my back, "Simply because…"

Stepping away from me, she backed slowly into the shadows, "I do this for you, my son… Do not disappoint me…" Her fingers finally left mine, and she was gone…

~*~*~*~

Lady Gabriella drove me harder in the Caeli sword-fields during the day, had me sleepless with books and scrolls and parchments strewn around me in my bed during the night… Indeed, Caeli apprenticeship was harder than anything I had encountered yet, leaving me dead by the first color.  
But through it all, she remained beside me. If I fell to my knees with sheer exhaustion, she would drown me with water and make me stand. If I cried with frustrations over the indiscernible text, she would drag me to the library and guide me to other books until I understood. Her indifference was painful to swallow, but at the end of the day, most appreciated…

It was also during my Caeli apprenticeship when I knew how deeply she loved me…

~*~*~*~

I tugged at my bonds, screaming in anguish. Would this pain never ebb…?!

Through my blurred vision, my angel edged in darker shades of red came to me. She straddled me and stilled my shaking arms. 

"Shh, Schezar, shh…" her voice like a balm to my frantic mind, my cloudy senses suppressed into helpless oblivion, "I know it hurts… I know it hurts so… I am with you… Do not fear…"

The searing fire engulfed wracked my ailing body. I shrieked, arching and tensing my already knotted muscles. 

My angel pressed my body to the mattress, she pleaded, "Stop thrashing, Schezar… You'll only make it worst…!!"

I wailed into the night…

My body was on fire, but at intervals, I felt so, so cold… My bones felt as if they were twisted, my muscles torn from me… My mind came and left me in a vicious cycle, leaving me at times a babbling idiot, at others a broken, weeping child… My vision stung, hazed in shades of red… Such was the excruciating tortures of the Scarlet Fever[2] set deep into my veins that claimed me repeatedly…

And for all of ten moons, my mentor stayed with me, holding me down as best she could when I went into frightening spasms, soothing my brow when the agony seized me, stroking my throat after my hoarse howls of suffering. She sponged my sweating forehead, massaged my aching body to relax, spooned the brackish herbs into my disagreeable mouth as she stayed by side throughout the whole ordeal…

When the Fever left me at last, I crack my exhausted eyes to see her laid across my chest in her last attempt to pacify me. The countless tear-lines down her pale cheeks told me how hard it was to watch me bear the torment of a disease no one could treat, except to allow it to run its course. I began sobbing so…

I promised myself, no matter what, I would never forget this woman, ever…

~*~*~*~

She loved me unconditionally, never asking for anything in return… at least, never directly. She said that my obedience was enough…   
Then she mocked me to walk through fire with her…

But in all honesty, if she told me to hang myself by my belt or pierce my heart with my sword, I would do so willingly… She sacrificed everything she had since the day she took me in as her apprentice – it hurt me to the same point of agony when the Scarlet Fever consumed my body. 

Some things can be measured by gold…  
Other things can only be measured in blood…

~*~*~*~

"W-what… W-what are you… doing…?" she wheezed as I tightened the bindings choking my arm, raising my dagger against my pale flesh. She gasped, struggling weakly against the nurses holding her still, "S-stop… S-Schezar, n-no…"

I gritted as I pressed the sharpest end against my wrist. The wound swelled with crimson life. Quickly, I brought it to her lips, begging her to take my gift, "Please, Lady Gabriella…"

She had lost so much blood against the traitorous snake that had the courage to betray our fair Kingdom, the guards that brought her in did not dare treat her while in the field. The healers that hovered over her informed us of a torn wrist, a broken hip, and seven bruised ribs, aside from the gaping wound at her side, her slashed thighs and a bloodied scalp. How did she stand against an opponent with such grievous wounds, I did not know…

Seeing her suddenly too frail body swathed in bandages, I understood what she had once gone through for me. The gnawing helplessness, hope clinging by a thread, never knowing if one would live or die by the next breath… I waited silently by her bedside, praying to all the gods to grant me naught, but the life of my Lady… 

They took my mother away…

They would not take her again[3]…

"Hey…" she croaked, stroking my golden locks. I leapt to my feet, taking her hand. "Lady Gabriella…?!"

She smiled serenely. I believe it was her first smile to me. 

"Thank you… Allen Schezar…"

~*~*~*~

Against her wishes, I enrolled myself for the Caeli trials. When she heard of my disobedience, she flew into a rage. I did not see her for all of five moons…  
And when she came back…

~*~*~*~

I jumped as she slammed a thick manuscript against the mahogany table as I stood beside her in her private study, yet to recover from her injuries. Such violent behavior seemed yet to aggravate her wounds, though…

"The _NERVE_ of you, _*SCHEZAR*_!!" she roared, slapping me soundly across my cheek, "You are hardly _ *QUALIFIED*_ for Senior Knighthood, and now you tell me you've penned your _NAME_ for the _*CAELI* TRIALS_…?!?!" She swiped her arm across the table, upsetting the books and inkwells and goblet to the floor, shrieking, "_SCHEZAR_, DO YOU KNOW YOU CAN BE _*KILLED*_ IN THE _*TRIALS*_?!?!?!"

I nodded wordlessly. I knew the risks of fighting within the Caeli arena. Though honor fights are expected, the judges would not be surprised should our swords draw blood, for that is how it truly is in the battlefield… 

"_*AND*?!_"

"I am prepared to honor you, Lady Gabri—"

"There is no _*HONOR*_ throwing your _LIFE _away prematurely[4], _*SCHEZAR*_!!" she hissed, shaking me by my shoulders. She searched my eyes, "_*ALLEN*_, I CANNA LOSE YOU…!!"

I was taken aback by her words. I knew I was Lady Gabriella's last standing knight, but I never thought I meant this much to her… 

"If you seek _*DEATH*_, Allen Schezar…" she hissed, her tone suddenly changing like a turn in the wind, "Then _*GO*_." She whirled away from me, snatching the fallen chalice still rolling on the floor, "If you hold nothing dear to this mentor, then I beg only one promise from you…"

I swallowed, "Yes, Lady Gabriella…?"

"Come back alive…"

~*~*~*~

I never understood her fear of death. No, she never feared her own – she feared the deaths of those around her…   
I first witnessed it when brother Daniel was taken from us. Lady Gabriella dismissed us for almost a full color, allowing us time to heal. But we agreed—we knew—the one who truly needed the most time, was Lady Gabriella herself…  
Then it was Sir Jacquis, passing away quietly in the stillness of the night, his age finally failing his body. Lady Gabriella broke into pieces, torn with the loss of her mentor…  
Perhaps her father… Just as we were her sons, and she our  mother…

The answer came as an unexpected surprise buried within the depths of the books I studied as I prepared for the Trials…

~*~*~*~

General Alexander Kalihl Marquis was Lady Gabriella's first and only lover. They had met during the Wars, my mentor his trusted second-in-command. Their battle was won, but Lady Gabriella lost much that was dear to her within that one night – her home, her husband, and the child she carried within her belly…

From then on, life was never the same. The soldiers mocked her mercilessly for the weakness of her gender, comparing her to the dirt beneath their boots. Several times she was forced into their tents late at night, her screams unheard and unattended. The War years tore everything from her, the only female within their ranks…

But she survived, and so she strived. A single berserker frenzy led to the Willow Massacre, of which she was responsible for almost half the lives bathing the fields with their blood. The soldiers that witnessed this shrank away from her in fear. 

Returning to Pallas, she was brought forth to the Council, to be either glorified as a war hero, or sentenced to her punishment for such savage bloodlust. That was when General Alexander's last will and testament was read, and with it, he granted her eternal freedom. Never again was she allowed to enter the battlefield without permission from the Council – instead, she was bound to the life of a Lady, to guide and instruct the generations that would follow…

Marveling her strict tutelage and rigid training, fear gradually turned to revered respect…

But the losses she suffered never left her, the scars so deep within her soul, the blood staining so, it could never be washed… Picking up the shattered pieces of her life, she could only rebuild herself slowly, a day by a day…

~*~*~*~

After the wars, every life within her hand was viewed as a precious jewel – fragile like the finest crystal… priceless like the Mystic Moon above…   
Losing each one of us within the brittle web she woven with her love meant losing another piece of herself… another shred of sanity torn from her already frail existence…  
I understood…  
And so, I would never fail her. 

~*~*~*~

"… and I dub thee, Allen Crusade Schezar, Heavenly Knight of Caeli…!!"

I raised my head, my ears ringing with the thunderous applause. I was the last Knight of Caeli to be knighted, since I was the youngest – not only of my generation, but in all Asturian history. 

Who would've thought that I would come this far in my short life of mere 15 years…?

I scanned the hundreds that greeted me, eager handshakes and hearty congratulations poured down like rain, but it hurt me that the one woman I wanted to see eluded me…

I sighed. Hours after the knighting ceremony, I slipped away from the festivities to find my beloved mentor myself. Knocking on the doors that led to her private study, I prayed she would be present…

"Enter at your own risk, child…"

I chuckled as I pressed myself passed the oaken doors, "Oh, Lady Gabriella…"

She was nowhere to be found upon first glance, but a characteristic snort above me alerted me of her whereabouts. Partially hidden by the shadows, she sat comfortably on the highest step of her library ladder, a book on her lap, a familiar goblet of sweet smelling wine in her hand. 

"Reading without a lamp would spoil your eyes, Lady Gabriella…" I suggested meekly, leaning slightly on the smooth wood that led to her ascension, "And wine would blind you early in your old age[5]…"

"Hn," she grunted as she flipped a page viciously, pretending to read, intending to ignore me. 

"Oh, come now, Lady Gabriella…" I beckoned politely, "We are at present on par in rank if not by age—"

"You did not come to give me _MEDICAL _advice nor to suggest _*CHIT-CHAT*_, boy," she hissed as she slid from her perch, the book in her hand tossed carelessly in my direction, "What is it you truly _*WANT*_, Schezar?! _*SPEAK*_!!"

I took a moment to observe the title on the leather-bound manuscript in my hands, returning it to its rightful place amongst the silent soldiers adorning her much-loved shelves. Coming to her, I shrugged, "I want nothing from you, Lady Gabriella…

"Only to give you this…" I brought out a silver chalice with a bouquet of lavenders and baby's breath tied to its base. 

It had taken me several colors worth of odd jobs outside the palace to earn enough gold and silver pieces to have this gift made. My brothers supported me, but since the two of them—Joseph and Jean-Luc, the only ones still in Pallas with me—were but natural sons from poor families, I more than covered their share when paying the silversmith few days prior…

She fingered the ornate offering, not a word passing her ruby lips. I made sure her name was carved into the rim, above the intricate Celtic knots and twin-swords over a Firebird that was her personal seal. Her emotions became guarded, a mask drawn over her turbulent golden eyes. 

"Get out…" she whispered, backing from me to a shadowed corner, head turned away to hide her face. I was confused, "Lady Gabriella…?"

"I said _GET OUT_!!" she repeated, her voice tearing at me like ice against my skin, "_*OUT*! *OUT*!! *OUT*!!!_"

I gulped over her outburst, but stilled my wretched misery, "As you wish… Lady Gabriella…"

~*~*~*~

Ten years later, I observed a withered bouquet tied beside her bed. She never threw it away…  
And as for the chalice, the silver gleamed in the sun as it sat on her favorite shelf, fruition of her daily devotion to care for it. One of the chambermaids informed that Lady Gabriella never used it – it was too  good to be used…  
It was the only gift I ever saw her treasure. And, selfish as it may be, I am glad it was me and mine that gave her this miracle of joy…

It was the first of many presents we exchanged over the years…

~*~*~*~

I spluttered and choked as she threw her head back, roaring with laughter. Growling at her since I was incapable of speech yet, I gulped down a mug of soothing water, "It isn't funny, Lady Gabriella…"

"But you make it so easy, Schezar…" she mocked, snickering as she stroked a finger down the side of my face from temple to jaw, "And besides, you _*did*_ ask me to order you your first tavern drink…"

I groaned, resting my roiling head against the wall beside our table, "Indeed… but I never expected it to be this—"

"Strong…?"

"—_*POTENT*_…" I hissed, glaring at her, then at the iron mug, then at her smirk once more, "What _*DID* _you order for me, Lady Gabriella…?!"

She grinned, "That is something I shall never reveal to you, apprentice mine…" Sighing, she slid her own mug towards me, "Here… Try this. This is the tavern's best mead – it should prove milder…"

I moaned, but reached out for the tarnished mug all the same. It was *I* that requested my mentor accompany me to my first tavern visit to celebrate the night of my 16th birthday… I did not dare show I was now harboring second thoughts regarding my choice of venue or method of commemoration. Steeling myself against whatever agony this lethal drink could unleash, I sipped at the rim…

"There now, was that so bad…?" my mentor purred as my lips came away from the mug, only to dive once more to taste the amber liquid so bittersweet on my tongue. At my unabashed greed, she burst out into fresh peals of laughter, "Oh my, Schezar… Have I made you so addicted to drink now…?"

"That was… good…" I remarked, a little disappointed as the last of the bubbling potion was drowned too quickly to my liking. Sheepishly, I pushed the empty goblet back to her, "Um…"

"Would you like more, Schezar…?"

Guiltily, I nodded. She _tsk_ed at me, but instead of the malicious sound I usually dreaded, this was filled with witty mirth. 

I do not recall how the night passed us, though I do vaguely recollect downing at least four to five mugs of different drinks, ranging from raw mead to the finest wine. Alcohol-blushed and stumbling, my still sober mentor shouldered me home, to my private bedchambers…

Before she left for the night, I remember catching her wrist. 

"Love you… Mama…"

~*~*~*~

_ Aoi Akiko rambles:   
I have been led to believe that in Escaflowne, a **moon** = a **day**, and a **color **= a **month**. If I am wrong, then whack me over the head. If not, then... try not to get confused as you read the ficlet..._

_[1] ... deer caught in a belled-trap...  
The actual expression is '... deer caught in the headlights...', but *come* ON!! This is Asturia - there aren't any headlights...!! Lamplights, yes, but not headlights...  
Ah, but animal traps then had bells to alert the hunter... So I used that instead..._

_[2] Scarlet Fever  
The name is given to the scarlet haze that veils one's eyes when infected. Doctors see red eyes, and patient / victim sees everything in shades of crimson.  
*nod* I am a medical student... *shakes head* But no, the **Scarlet Fever** in *this* story holds no ties to the **Scarlet Fever** in our history... *grin* Caught you there for a second, didn't I...?_

_[3] '... They took my mother away... They would not take her again...'  
Allen's lost his natural mother, Encia. I'm trying to portray that as the years went by, he sees Lady Gabriella as the closest substitute, thus praying that the 'gods' would not take Lady Gabriella's life, making him lose another maternal figure in his life..._

_[4] _ _'... _ _There is no honor throwing your life away prematurely...__'  
__We saw this in episode 3/4, I think... Allen suggests that Van shouldn't rush headlong into battle, and instead retreating to survive. "As long as you are alive, Fanelia has a king..." *sigh* such moving words, that whole scene...  
*bows* Once more, summimasen desu, I'm trying to put in some things that are canon to the original Escaflowne series..._

_[5] '... And wine would blind you early in your old age...'  
Wine is made up mostly of ethanol, but some contain trace amounts of methanol. Methanol causes premature blindness... It's true...! So, *hint* *hint* that's your medical advice of the day...! ^_^_


	3. Princess Marlene

No. _Escaflowne _not mine. Allen Schezar not mine.  
But, Lady Gabriella and other Asturian guards are mine. 

~*~*~*~  
~*~ Allen Schezar ~*~ 

In return, Joseph, Jean-Luc and I planned a birthday dinner for her.   
And despite the mess we made in the kitchens as three inexperience chefs, the ruckus that alarmed the already frazzled and near-fainting cook, and the miserably charred cuisine that stared back at us at the end of the evening, Lady Gabriella forgave our failures… Ages later, the memory of the most unforgettable birthday remained in her heart, forever…

Ah yes… memories forged while with her were everlasting…

~*~*~*~

"They made you _*WHAT*_?!" I repeated incredulously, staring at my maroon-tressed mentor as if she had sprouted another head. 

As per usual, she gave me an open-faced scowl, before aiming a stone paperweight to my head. If the years spent as her student and apprentice has taught me anything, it is to learn how to avoid whatever projectiles she may lay her hands on. I ducked to one side, the sound of stone-hitting-stone echoing behind me. 

"They made me Princess Marlene's personal escort," she spat, grumbling something else under her breath. "Some meddlesome old _*gazoot*_ high in the Council decided to rake through my dark history and found I was a fully educated lady in my past life…"

Really, I should learn to master my tongue before it masters me. 

I chortled, "You…? A _*LADY*_…?!"

Ah, I knew that at least *one* projectile object would hit me sooner or later…

"Yes. A _*lady*_…" she confirmed, the word said as if it were something foul in her mouth, "What do you make of it, Schezar…?!"

"Nothing…" I returned casually, though images of my high-spirited mentor dressed in layered skirts and lacey sashes made me laugh inwardly. Clearing my throat (and mind), I decided to delve into more substantial conversation, "You never told me of your past, Lady Gabriella…"

"There's nothing to my past—" 

"Asides from the fact you were a _ fully educated lady_, of course…" I snickered.

"How shall you like to die, _*SCHEZAR*_?!?!"

"Apologies, but I decline your kind offer," I bowed. Yes, over the colors I have learnt the art of sarcasm to match my mentor gibe-for-gibe…

She leapt to her feet, making strangling gestures towards me, her eyes lit with the passionate fire I found so invigoratingly unique to her personality. Then it vanished – everything – as she collapsed back into her chair with a groan, hand slapped to her forehead and sliding down her face. 

"I _*swear*_, Schezar… One day, you'll be the death of me yet…"

My wholehearted laugh at her animated display lingered long despite our short meeting afterwards…

~*~*~*~

Time to be shared with her was short-lived. Not long after my Caeli Knighthood, the King and Council agreed I should undertake my first mission to test my skills as an Asturian Knight. So, I had to learn how to lead a group of near 40 men with mayhaps only half-a-brain, manage them to build a functional ship equipped with levistones, *and* take them on an 8-color-long scouting trip, as reconnaissance along the border of Asturia then. Sensing my agitation, Lady Gabriella agreed to help me, though only in the initial stages…

~*~*~*~

The Council must hate me some… My new crew was a mockery to an Asturian guard, with only one Pallas-born Asturian to be trusted – Gaddes. I thank the gods above a thousand times over for my capable mentor keeping them in line…

The same way she trained her Junior Knights, she forcefed her 'kindness' to my mismatched men. Yes, I remember the earth-shattering shrieks and blood-and-bruising brawls that followed during the first week or so, but beyond that, the men slowly though begrudgingly learnt that it was wiser to keep their tongues to themselves, their spite hidden. 

For the same way she cared for us as her knights – her sons – she cared for the men as well, and treated them like, well… like _sons_… 

"You're not feeding your men enough, Schezar!!" she would scream one day, dragging half-a-dozen of my best builders—to my furious disbelief—to venture out into the woods to hunt. Of course, I could hardly complain as I bit into pieces of barbequed rabbit or ate spicy stewed buck to my fill, a superb improvement from thin gruel and watery soup…

"Your men canna read, Schezar…" she would declare on another, taking my men out of their chores for 2 hours every morning to be taught how to follow Asturian letters and write despondent messages to me (how *did* I survive reading their illegible scratches, I never found out…). Of course, having literate—if not bookishly diligent—followers compared to dundaheads silenced me swiftly…

"Did you know these men have families back home, Schezar…?" she would mumble on a third as we sat together, back-to-back, sipping _vino_ by a warming fire. Later, she would pour out the stories the men told her. The bridges of friendships she helped me build with my men forged an iron-bond eternal[1]…

When she left us three colors later, the men were reluctant to see her go, some crying openly at her departure (of which, predictably, she scoffed at them at first, then drew them into her arms for that well-known motherly embrace). So much for hating the Vermillion Nightmare… or, heh, the Crimson Terror…

She built a family around her, no matter where she went…

Which made me wonder… _What about her own…?_

~*~*~*~

Often in the midst of mechanical chores and idle prattle, I would wonder, what past did Lady Gabriella hide beneath her Firebird armor and honorary titles…? I had only known of her life during and after the Wars years, saddening my heart still whenever I picked up the worn book from my private collection.   
What had Lady Gabriella been like prior to her years serving in Asturia's military ranks…? 

Hiding myself in the Council's record chambers for a week, I finally found what I was looking for…

~*~*~*~

I discovered Lady Gabriella had been born into a broken home within a forsaken village far from Asturian borders, in a nameless country she still shuddered to think about. Her parents had sold her off as a future-wife to a rich Duke old enough to become her grandfather. Thus, while waiting for her to come of age, the Duke ensured she was properly educated, learning feminine pride and high-standard decorum. 

But Lady Gabriella's naturally wild-spirit rebelled constantly against them, growing up bitter with all the confining customs and ridiculous rules. The last straw had been when they announced her upcoming wedding to the bedridden, half-senile shell of a man. Two nights later, she packed up her meager belongings, and ran away…

Of course, they sent the dogs after her, but I found my mentor was as cunning then as she was now. She laid a false trial for the Duke's barking pets, swam across his moat, and emerged on the opposite bank a free woman…

Ah, but women were readily exploited by men in those times, and Lady Gabriella knew this. Thus I found the reason to her obvious lack of upper feminine assets – _Gabriel Daniels _ bound her chest to pass herself as a boy to survive the wilds of the outside world…

Like myself, she lived a year within the forests, teaching herself how to navigate by the sun, Mystic Moon and the stars, how to hunt and how to erect sturdy shelters in the canopy of the trees…

Tired of living alone, she sought civilization and joined a band of ruffians aboard a seafaring vessel. There she learnt how to manage a ship as she worked as one of its crew, as well as learning how to fight and cultivate her sharp tongue…

The ship docked in neo-Pallas sixteen colors later. Fearless and adventurous, she left the sea to try her luck on land once more. She found herself working alongside other lads in a tavern, learning about alcohols and spirits…

Neo-Pallas was in need of knights to defend the palace during its establishment. One of the trials included sword-fighting. Her colleagues goaded her prowess with a blade, and predictably, she did not back away from the challenge. She entered the trials with no intentions in mind… only to end up being named the winner, and thus, given a guaranteed position as an apprentice…

_ Gabriel Daniels_ was only 18 years old then…

Nonetheless, the headstrong _girl _ dove into knighthood with an eager heart, slowly climbing her way up the ranks, earning her Knight of Caeli title a little after her 22nd birthday. Surprisingly though, all through the 3 years she stayed within the palace walls, her superiors had *yet* to discover she was female…

It was not done intentionally, everything pieced together by accident. Sir Jacquis, her Caeli mentor, observed her changing body during the years, and one day, decidedly cornered her regarding the slight anomaly. Her lie finally broke, betrayed by her own body she had tried so hard to hide—

But instead of turning her away, Sir Jacquis fought tooth and nail against the Council to allow my mentor to stay. She was, after all, a Knight of Caeli – and at that time, one of Asturia's best. The Council could not deny her numerous achievements, and her services were matched by none…

It was decided – her gender, though forbidden within the ranks of Caeli, would be overlooked this once…

On her 23rd birthday, she reverted to her name proper, her title changed officially – _Gabriella Daniels, Knight of Caeli_…

~*~*~*~

Sifting through the last records, I finally pieced most if not all of my beloved mentor's seemingly lost history hidden in the shadows. It explained the skills she could never have learnt within the knighthood – independence, survival, heh, even her fine appreciation for addictive vino…   
It also told why Lady Gabriella was so protective over her mentor, Sir Jacquis…  
So… My mentor was a fully educated lady, a survivor of the wild, an experienced pirate, a learned barkeeper, *and* a Knight of Caeli… And on top of that, she had seen the rage of a War, built herself a name as Asturia's most respected Ladies, and served faithfully with the Council…  
What hath my mentor *not* done, I wondered…?

The answer was within myself—  
Fostering a love-struck son…

~*~*~*~

"You're a useless little whelp, _*Schezar*_…" she snorted as I picked myself from the where I had fallen gracelessly, grumbling vehemently and mumbling expletives under my breath. It was embarrassing enough to be caught – but to be caught by _*HER*_…?!?!

"Why are you here, Lady Gabriella…?" I questioned rather curtly as I headed towards the doors to confirm if they were still locked. They were. 

Still enveloped within the embrace of darkness, she taunted with a laugh, "You move a dead tree, Schezar…"

I glared at her – rather, the direction of her voice. Internally, I wondered how she was able to conjure insults befitting every situation… "Well, _*thank* YOU_, Lady Gabriella…" I hissed sullenly, downing a prepared chalice in one gulp. She laughed once more, and I groaned, "How much did you see, mentor mine…?"

"Oh… not much…" her silken alto returned casually, "Let's see… Princess Marlene requests you to escort to the ball… you accept, stuttering half your words… and then you come here, to practice what-must-be a cross between a waltz and a crabwalk, failing miserably in either…" A snicker, "Dear me, Schezar… For all your graceful skills wielding a sword, you certain _*do* _possess two _LEFT FEET_…"

I had blanched, then bristled, "It's not my fault I have no knowledge whatsoever in this field…"

She chortled. "Ah, forgive me then – your Caeli Knighthood does not cover such intimate aspects within its training," the lilt in her voice was unidentifiable, though it bordered on slight mockery. An unfamiliar rustle of what could be silks whispered against the floor, "But perhaps I might enlighten you… as a lady…"

She stepped away from the shadows, and I could not hold back an astonished gasp. 

Gone were the severe maroon braids and protective Phoenix armor she usually appeared in. Instead, her tresses had been styled into intricate knots crowning her head, a few strategic locks spared to dust the wings of her bared shoulders. An emerald-and-white gown clung to her gentle curves, simple yet elegant in its design. The verdant silk brought forth the color of her irises of burnished gold…

Goddess… 

Lady Gabriella actually… looked… *female*…

She rolled her eyes at my still stunned expression, "_*Yes*_, Schezar – I _*AM*_ a _WOMAN_ under all that leather cuirass and steel arms…"

How *did* she read my mind so easily…?

Hands on her slight hips, she growled, "_*Please*_, Schezar… do not tell me I dragged my best gown from the depths of my trunk for naught…"

"I did not know you owned such a fine thing, Lady Gabriella…" I commented when I had reclaimed my scattered senses. Approaching her artfully, I fingered the fine material in admiration. Then I gazed warmly at her, offering sincere praise as I took a hand and kissed it, "You look beautiful, Lady Gabriella…"

She blushed, suddenly bashful. I chuckled at her response… Despite her icy masquerade, she was truly a lady underneath it all… 

She growled something unintelligent as she whacked me over the head with an ungloved hand, but her efforts were only half-hearted. I laughed, all indignities forgotten, holding her close to me in gracious appreciation instead… It only served to deepen the glowing red of her cheeks. She sighed, "The things I do to help you impress the love of your life…"

~*~*~*~

Though she disapproved of my relationship with Princess Marlene, she was encouraging yet – in her own way… 

Invited to accompany Princess Marlene to the Asturian Ball, Lady Gabriella risked palace gossip to teach me how to dance…  
Pondering Princess Marlene's likes and dislikes, Lady Gabriella played the role of reluctant handmaiden to learn secrets to her heart…  
Shielding me from the ills of dangerous discovery, Lady Gabriella readily covered my invisible tracks that may lead to incriminating quandary… 

But one day, I asked for too much…

~*~*~*~

"_*YOU*?!?!_" she gasped even as she backed against the ornate oaken doors and set the locks, eyes wide with incredulity. 

I leapt from the Princess' bed and clamped my hand against her mouth. "Lady Gabriella, it's not all it seems…" I pleaded, shaking my head. 

She swatted my hand away violently and glared daggers at me. Yet, thankfully, her voice was quiet though edged with steel, "What do you _*MEAN*_ '_it's not ALL it *SEEMS*_'?!" She gestured to the scattered clothing and disarrayed bed, "What _ *SHOULD* _I make of _*THIS*_, _SCHEZAR_?!?!" 

Rushing to the Princess' side as she clutched a handful of silken sheets to hide her nakedness, she groaned, "Oh, Princess Marlene… Tell me you didn't—"

"We did…" we answered guiltily, our fingers intertwined. 

She inhaled sharply. "You _SHARED _ a _*BED*_?!?!" she shrilled at us both, lifting the covers slightly to search for telltale signs of our night's activity, "_GODDESS _– a _*PRINCESS*_ and a _*KNIGHT* OF CAELI_…?!?!" She regarded us with concerned eyes, "_*BOTH* _of you could be _*HANGED*_ for this crime…!!!"

The Princess' golden crown leaned forward to catch my mentor's hand, "Please, Lady Gabriella… You _*canna* _tell father—"

Our elder held up a hand to stop any further pleas as she massaged the bridge of her nose, a gesture that indicated deep thought. "Children, I canna allow this continue…"

"But we're in love…!" I protested weakly, holding the shaking Princess in my arms. 

"I can only _*protect*_ you from so much, Allen…!!" she snapped, flames alive past her burning irises. Kneeling by us, she sighed, "If you truly love each other, then you must end this now, before things get out of hand…!! I overlooked your innocent gestures, both secret and bold… but _*THIS*_—" she pointed towards the crimson rosette on Princess Marlene's collarbone as well as the dark stain on the rumpled sheets, "—is too much a risk for either of you…"

"Then what can we do, Lady Gabriella…?" my beloved implored, seeking advice from her most trusted escort. 

The female guard bit her lip.

"You know what must be done… my children…"

~*~*~*~

The Princess and I knew the risks when we agreed to see each other, meeting secretly in the sheltered gardens. But Lady Gabriella was right – we had gone one step too far… and if we did not act quickly, we could both lose all the things we had so painstakingly built…  
We unwillingly ended our blossoming relationship that same morning. Lady Gabriella planted a ruse to lure the knights away, granting me the chance to escape the Marlene's chambers undetected. Meanwhile, my beloved feigned illness, the mark at her collar blamed on a disagreeable rash, the bloodstains on her bed to an unexpected change in her cleansing cycle…  
Upon retrospection, I believe our separation was for the better…

~*~*~*~

"You've done nothing but _BROOD _ since she left, Schezar…" she grunted as she tugged impatiently at my uniform, straightening the invisible creases and brushing away the imaginary lint. I did not answer her.

"Oh _*please*_, Schezar – would you at _LEAST *TRY* _to _smile_…?!"

I stared sulkily at her, as if I were a young child despite nearing adulthood. Complying only just, I pulled out a smile so fake, it put clowns to shame. She glared gravely at my impertinence. I muttered something imperceptive and blew at the stray lock of gold falling past my eyes. She growled something equally incomprehensible, leaving my side to sort through my things. I sighed miserably, leaning by my window. 

It was at these times I was thankful I could act as my whim dictated, knowing my mentor had no qualms against me…

I had escorted Princess Marlene to Freid less than a color ago, the final act of a marriage-alliance forged decades ago when she was just a babe. To part with her had been painful enough, to know she was promised to someone else shattered whatever tattered pieces I had left. Life was indeed unfair…

Upon my return to Pallas, King Aston requested I guard Princess Eries instead. But Pallas had dimmed greatly in my eyes, the absence of an irreplaceable flower hard to ignore. I could not remain here, buffered by an emptiness that gnawed at my heart everyday…

So I appealed the Council transfer my post – to anywhere _*BUT*_ here. Within a week, they sent word to me. My transfer was approved, my new home: neo-Fort Castelo, a desolate outpost along the Asturian-Fanelian border…

This was my last day in Pallas…

"I thought this was what you wanted, Schezar…" she remarked softly, leaning on the opposite frame, studying my profile. I nodded stoically, determined not to show her how much I was torn by the winds of change that I had instigated myself. "Then why are you acting like this, boy…?"

I shrugged casually, still not turning to face her. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her rolling her eyes and shaking her head, mumbling something about 'impossible boys'…

"Come. I have something for you…" she beckoned suddenly, pulling me by my wrist. I was weary and was wishing for death half-heartedly. Lagging unenthusiastically behind her, I found myself pushed into her private study. 

"Here, she's yours…" Lady Gabriella spoke, presenting me with a gilded cage covered wholly by its matching maroon canopy. I took it from her hands and stared strangely at her, "Who's '_she_'…?"

She smirked, "Why don't you find that out _yourself_…?"

I lowered the small enclosure onto the table and brushed the velvety material aside. What sounded like a cross between a purr and a coo made me ever more curious. When the protective hood finally fell away from the light frame, I gasped, "Wait – you can't give Yuna to me…?!" 

She groaned and whistled. A flurry of feathers dove from the rafters onto her outstretched hand, my mentor's beloved pet landing perfectly and turning its magnificent head to me. Lady Gabriella regarded me as well, "_*This*_ is Yuna… _*THAT*_, my boy, is one of her daughters – Natal[2]…"

"B-but… I cannot accept such a gif—"

"Too late, Schezar," her golden eyes gleamed mischievously as she leaned over the table to slide the hinged gate on the cage. The ash-colored owl chirruped happily and made its way out into the open, finally settling comfortably on my shoulder. At my wide-eyed astonishment, she explained, "I smoked the cage[3] beforehand, dear boy. Since you're the very next person she saw when coming out of her trance, she will henceforth acknowledge you as her master." She winked, "You're stuck with this one, Schezar…"

"B-but…" I turned to her, "L-lady Gabriella… I-I… don't know what to say…"

"Absentminded _*BRAT*_…" she commented as she came to me. Burying her face in my chest, she sighed quietly, "Say you'll come back to visit your old mentor once in a while… Allen…"

~*~*~*~

_ Aoi Akiko rambles:   
I have been led to believe that in Escaflowne, a **moon** = a **day**, and a **color **= a **month**. If I am wrong, then whack me over the head. If not, then... try not to get confused as you read the ficlet..._

_[1] Allen building 'bridges of friendships' with his men  
Allen's crew aboard the Crusade do not only respect him, but I believe they have forged friendship bonds with him. Just look at Allen in his Caeli uniform, and his 'misfit' crew... It *would* explain why they follow his authority so loyally, and even seem to care deeply if anything happened to him, though they all seem to be soo far apart in rank.   
Um... hope I didn't offend anyone..._

_[2] Allen's owl, Natal  
Hmph... I'm very, very new to Escaflowne - seen the series once over a month ago, and then was deprived of all other anime. Anyway...  
I do not know how Allen acquired his owl, Natal (the one we see perched happily on his *poofy* sleeve...!!). This is my take on it.   
Oh, and I like the name Yuna. It's a older term similar to 'Luna', and since it's an owl, something akin to night struck me as a good name..._

_[3] '... smoked the cage beforehand... Since you're the very next person... she will henceforth acknowledge you as her master...'  
This is an old Western Indian trick, smoking falcons, eagles and peregrine birds. They blow smoke into its hooded face, then release the hood. The next person the bird sees is automatically its new master...  
However, please don't try to do this yourself... I believe they use a certain type of herb for it... I doubt normal smoke will work..._


	4. Castelo & the Destiny Wars

No. _Escaflowne _not mine. Allen Schezar not mine.  
But, Lady Gabriella and other Asturian guards are mine. 

~*~*~*~  
~*~ Allen Schezar ~*~ 

Fort Castelo was a dream within a nightmare.   
We were situated weeks away from the capitol, messages taking at least a fortnight to be sent and replied to. The previous rotation left the place in filthy shambles, more than wounding our Asturian pride. The living quarters were a mess, the timber-walls were falling to pieces, the gates vulnerable to enemy attack…  
I had my work cut out for me…  
Fortunately, the Mystic Moon watched over our Fates… The forest surrounding us ensured ample forage for our troop of near 120 men. The waterfall behind the fort served as our never-failing water supply, as well as a secret shelter to be used during emergencies. And finally, close to half my men were no other than my old crew from my early scouting trips, later officially dubbed 'The Crusade'…

~*~*~*~

I sat atop my _guymelef_, Scheherazade, sipping at my evening glass. The silent whistle of wings told me I would be alone no longer. Without turning around, I stretched out my arm as I lowered my chalice onto Scheherazade's broad shoulder with the other. A small weight settled itself on my white-sleeved forearm. 

"How was your trip, Natal…?" I asked as I stroked my pet's proud chest, eliciting a contented purr from the back of her throat. I chuckled as I moved her onto my lap, freeing my hands to retrieve the neatly folded note bound to her foot. 

_ ::Insufferable RAT:: _ I laughed lightly, leaning my back against my _guymelef_'s massive head, _::Must you write me so seldom, or can't you find enough ink in that d*mnable wasteland you now call home?!:: _I shifted, _::I am well, save the healers saying I am slowing blinding. As for your brothers – Joseph should be tied down with news of a son, Jean-Luc needs to be gutted most painfully since his promotion to Captaincy, and Boris writes to say he misses you…:: _I gasped softly at the ghost of a teardrop marring the perfection of the parchment, outlined slightly by the moonlight crowning my head. _::Take care of yourself. Lady Gabriella::_

I folded the letter carefully and stared up at the Mystic Moon. Smiling sadly, I whispered to the wind, "Miss you too, Lady Gabriella…"

~*~*~*~

We exchanged letters often enough, telling each other the developments around us. Despite the distance separating me from Pallas, I knew everything from the name of the new kitchen maid to Princess Millerna's most recent argument over her choice of study[1]. In fact, news concerning the capitol sometimes arrived weeks before the swiftest messengers through my Natal and Lady Gabriella's Yuna, so strong was their mother-and-daughter bond…  
As strong as the bond that bound Lady Gabriella and I, as mother-and-son…

~*~*~*~

"Brother Allen…" a hushed voice greeted as I stared into the glassy teal-irises of my eldest brother, Joseph. "How is she…?" I murmured, eyes drawn to the unmoving figure partially hidden by the bed-curtains. 

He turned to the bed as well, but instead of leading me to it, he took my arm and ushered me to the window. 

"What happened…?"

"Assassination attempt on Princess Millerna. Princess Eries received a blow to the head, but Lady Gabriella took the knife to the heart…"

My gloved hands clawed at the stone sill, "How long was this…?"

"Three moons ago," came the quiet reply, followed by a change of tone, "Which makes me wonder – how *did* you receive word so soon, brother Allen…?"

I held out a blood-splattered note to him, answering briskly, "Yuna."

He nodded in comprehension. Our younger brother pulled slightly at our curtain, "She's awake…"

We rushed to our elder's bedside, kneeling, sitting and standing by her side. She coughed weakly, "The princesses…?"

"They are safe, Lady Gabriella…" Joseph informed, smiling as he took her hand. Jean-Luc nodded from behind the taller boy, "I've posted guards both inside and outside their chambers until further notice…"

"Good…" she smiled feebly as she nodded, "How long…?"

"You've been asleep for more than 2 moons, Lady Gabriella…"

She shifted slightly and grimaced. We called her name in alarm. She frowned at the number of voices, I think. Focusing dim eyes, sweeping from one direction, she acknowledged, "Joseph… Jean-Luc…" turning to my side, her eyes widened slightly, "Allen…?!"

I kissed her hand formally, "I am present, Lady Gabriella…"

She waved distractedly to the other two, "Leave us…" My brothers turned to me, pleading me with their eyes to take care of her. I nodded. They left…

"How…?"

I chuckled softly, "Yuna is very persuasive…"

A faint smile was painted on her too-pale lips, "Of course… I trained her…"

The laugh died on my lips. "Lady Gabriella…"

"I am dying… am I not…?" it was not a question, though it was worded as one. She closed her eyes in resignation, her tone following the same fashion, "My will is already written…"

I shook my head, "Lady Gabriella, please… you should not speak like this…" A baleful though exhausted glare was returned, but I pressed on, "I-I… don't want you to… d-die… Lady Gabriella…"

She snorted, then hissed with discomfort. "What power do you have, Schezar… to prevent my death…?"

I did not know how to answer her, so I answered truthfully, "None…" Biting my trembling lip, I repeated, my voice softer, almost choked, "N-none…" Tears leaked from my eyes, "N-none… N-nothing… I have n-nothing…"

She turned to me sharply, despite the agony in her chest. "Come here…" she bade. I obeyed, my crown resting her chest, sobbing uncontrollably, begging her almost selfishly not to abandon her Kingdom, not to forsake her family, not to leave… me…

Patting my head as if comforting a child past the depths of his nightmares, I heard her mumble, 

"Hopeless… intolerable… spawn…"

~*~*~*~

The healers leapt for the rafters when Lady Gabriella emerged from her room 4 moons later, completely unaided, and asked them 'politely' to stop whispering conspiracies behind her back as if she were already dead. 

Later, Joseph wrote that within a color, she had recovered fully from her grievous injuries.   
'Whatever you said to her, brother Allen, we thank you for returning her life. Lady Gabriella would have willingly given it up otherwise…'  
And I was glad…

If only Life was always so easy…

~*~*~*~

"Captain…!!" my loyal second-in-command hollered from under my window, "Ma's here…"

I did not have to see it to know Gaddes suffered a near fractured skull for his incorrigible statement. Snickering, I descended the stairs that led away from my office. "Lady Gabri—" the words died on my tongue at her serious eyes, stalking past the men and dragging me back upstairs once more. 

"What is it…?" I pressed, realizing the gravity of the situation if Lady Gabriella herself came to personally impart this message. 

She pushed me into a chair, "I think you should sit down…" 

I reluctantly sank into a seat, my gaze still pinned on her. I raised an eyebrow. She dove straight to the point, "Princess Marlene passed away during yesterday's eve."

I choked, my white hands digging into the wood of my table. 

"I am sorry, Allen…"

I found breathing difficult, my lungs suddenly constricting. Cold sweat beaded from my forehead, past my impossibly wide eyes. Dimly, I felt the corner of my table crack under pressure, splintering my hand.

"_*ALLEN*_!!" her voice sounded faraway, but the tight slap delivered to my jaw was anything but. My hand suddenly lost its strength, the pieces of wood clattering in shards on the similarly wooden floor. _Drip, drop. _My blood stained the boards where the jagged edges had punctured my skin. 

"No…" I moaned, my mind winding down from the sudden shock, my body drained. 

"She left a son…" she tried talking to me, encouraging me to stay conscious as she dressed my bloodied hand, "His name is Chid…" I nodded absently, but did not listen. All I could think of was Marlene – her smile, her laugh, her pretty face… The way she called my name, the smell of her sunshine hair, the warmth of her tender kiss…

"D*mmit – _*ALLEN*!!_" she shrieked, but it was too late. I fell away from reality, my vision clouding over, welcoming the black of oblivion…

~*~*~*~

I hid myself in my chambers, wanting nothing more but my privacy. The news struck hard, a jolt to my mind and my heart. My beautiful, beautiful Marlene…  
Lady Gabriella cradled me to sleep during the nights. I felt safe in her arms. There I was, a man of twenty, clinging on to my mentor, the anchor of my sanity…  
Unknown to me, during the day, whilst I sat torturing myself over the loss of my love, Gaddes and Lady Gabriella were barking orders downstairs, managing the fort in my absence. The men knew nothing of my relationship with Marlene, and Lady Gabriella steered them clear of any uncomely ideas. My mentor told them the truth, just not enough for them to know. In the end, they decided not to pry – they would respect my need to heal from some emotional blow, regardless…  
Six moons later, Lady Gabriella left Fort Castelo. And I emerged from my rooms, a stronger man…

~*~*~*~

I had not seen my counselor in over 2 years. What with the whirlwind of events right now, I doubt she'd be happy to see me though… 

Less than a week ago, a pillar of light landed near Fort Castelo, and with it, it brought a girl from the Mystic Moon – Kanzaki Hitomi. 

Ah, and also Van Slanzar de Fanel, boy-King of Fanelia…

But that was almost a week ago. Since, much has happened. Our Zaibach ally had burnt Fanelia and Fort Castelo to the ground, I had made use of the emergency port for the first time since the fort's establishment, and I had flown to rescue the Fanelian *brat*[2] from the clutches of Death…

All for the sake of the fabled Dragon _Guymelef_ belonging to, *ahem*, aforementioned _*brat*_…

As a knight, I rushed to Pallas to relay the news. Unfortunately, Zaibach had foreseen my plans, and beat me to them by a mere half-moon. 

If King Aston would not listen, then I had to find someone who would – Lady Gabriella, vice-chairperson of the Council. 

Against the impossible tide of foreboding, I found myself knocking on the oaken portal that led to her private study. 

"Enter at your own risk, child…"

One could not have known the relief that flooded me at the sound of *that* accursed sentence…

"Lady Gabriella—" 

I was slapped firmly as soon as I passed through the door, the feel of her hard hand against my cheek. I bit my lip, and raised my head solemnly, intending to ignore the stinging sensation it left. 

"The ashes of Fort Castelo cry out to me, Schezar," she spat, crossing her arms under her breastplate adorned by a flaming Firebird. I bowed my head, "I apologize, Lady Gabriella. I did not know its value to you…"

We stared tersely at each other, the daggers from her pools of liquid gold boring holes into my skull. 

"You _stupid_, _*stupid*_ _ THING_!!" she cried, breaking our glaring contest and pulled my taller frame against her, "Gods, _*ALLEN*_ – do you _REALIZE_ how _ *WORRIED* _I have been for _YOU_?!?!"

I let out the breath I did not know I was holding, smiling gently as I stroked a lock of her distinctive hair, "I am present, Lady Gabriella…"

"Where have you _*BEEN*_, boy…?!" she shrilled as she locked the heavy doors behind her, "The Council wants your _*HEAD*_ because of what one Folken Strategos—"

"_*Folken*_?!" I growled, cursing ungracefully, "D*mn…!! So the Council will not aid us in this…?!"

"_Aid _you…?!" she repeated, ushering us into an inner sanctum, "You'd sooner lick their boots in thanks if they agree to _*SEE* _you, _ALLEN_…!!" Reaching into her cabinets, she brought out two goblets of her strongest _vino_. "Care to _ENLIGHTEN_ me, apprentice mine…?" she suggested, glaring across the table to me. 

I groaned and massaged my temples as she mirrored my actions, massaging the bridge of her nose.

Slowly, I recounted the turmoil surrounding the tragic happenings thus far, from the night I found Hitomi, to this morning, when I finally docked the Crusade in Pallas. Unsure of her reaction, I left out the name of the clandestine weapon belonging to Van, instead referring to it only as a 'secret arm' from Fanelia…

I should know I fail at lying to my elder…

"You are hiding something from me, boy…" she leered, a hand on her hip, leaning over me still seated in my chair. I took in a deep breath, and locked my blue-eyed gaze with her twin orbs of darkening gold, "Yes… I am…

"Lady Gabriella… We have brought a dangerous secret to Pallas…"

She raised an elegant eyebrow. 

"We hold the _Guymelef_ of Myth – Escaflowne…"

~*~*~*~

Never before has my mentor been struck speechless, uncertain of what next step we should undertake. Faced with this alien circumstance, she confessed she was at a loss, unable to offer comfort or advice…  
I assumed I would be alone in this quest…  
Fate reminded me that I was never alone…

~*~*~*~

"Hold _STILL_, _*SCHEZAR*_…!!" she admonished, pulling harder on the bandages secured around my torso, "It's hard enough I have to do this with _*ONE* _arm – I don't need you _FIDGETING _on top of that as well…!!"

I winced, "Then why couldn't you bring Princess Millerna here to finish the job…?!"

Her uninjured arm whapped the back of my head, "_*BECAUSE*_, _SCHEZAR_ – she's been _UP_ tending to _*YOU*_ all night long…!! If she doesn't _SLEEP_, I fear our dear Princess would _COLLAPSE_, _*DEAD* _on her _FEET_…!!"

I grumbled at her rough handling, but was glad for the constriction the bandages provided. Without them, my insides seemed to jar with every little movement… The rustling of a knot being tied told me my elder was done, and I gingerly shouldered the turquoise robe I had been provided with before returning my back to the pallet. 

I turned to the side, watching Lady Gabriella dress her own wound on her left arm, tightening the bindings using her teeth and her remaining upper limb. My eyes settled on the blood-stained strips beside my bed. "What did you do to acquire such deep cuts on only _one_ arm, Lady Gabriella…?"

She glared balefully at me, but somehow, its effects did not pass the threshold of threat considering she had a ribbon of gauze curling from her lips. She returned to her chore before spitting the mouthful of cloth and hissing, "I was saving your life, _*brat*_…!!"

I frowned, "Saving my—wha…?"

"Because of _*this*_…" she prodded me just a hair's breadth from my broken flesh. I hissed. She stretched, massaging her sore arm just below the elbow, explaining, "You were losing too much blood. Princess Millerna needed a Donor, immediately. Since we share a blood bond, I _ripped_ an _*arm*_ to save your broken _ *BODY*_ flooding the beds…"

I blinked in confusion, "Since when did we have a… _*blood*-bond_…?"

"Since 7 years ago… when you fed me your wrist," she whispered, hanging her head as her fingers stroked a fading white line marring my flawless forearm. I nodded weakly, "Oh… _ *that*_…"

"Hn. So. Now we're even…" she muttered darkly as she turned away from me, "You saved my life, and I saved yours…"

"Lady Gabriella…" I called, reaching out for her. 

"If Jean-Luc was my _ *migraine*-on-legs_, then you would be my _walking *CURSE*_, Schezar…" she taunted as she smirked at me, "I swear, you have brought me _NOTHING _but _*TROUBLE* _since the day Sir Jacquis pushed you to me…" Then she softened her features and kissed me above my brow, "But you're worth it… Allen…"

~*~*~*~

We had entered Freid with Zaibach hot on our heels, and regretfully, we left Freid in a similar fashion, a city burning in our wake… In between, so many people hindered us – Miguel… Plaktu… Dilandau… 

Prince Chid… 

~*~*~*~

"He is mine, is he not…?" I whispered as I leaned against her back, eyes cast on the small shadow at the end of the hall. She sipped at her chalice, later passing it to me. I finished the glass we shared. 

"I told you, Schezar…" she mumbled, shifting slightly so that our shoulder blades did not cut into each other's back, "Princess Marlene left the Duke a son…"

"That does not answer my question, Lady Gabriella…" I groaned, reaching out for a bottle to refill our goblet. 

"Hn. Think what you will…"

"Lady Gabriella…" I whined quietly. 

"Hn. Incorrigible _*thing*_… First you _look _like a woman, now you _*ACT*_ like one…" she elbowed my spine to make me pass the wine. Drowning it, she was quiet for a while, then spoke, "Yes… Chid is your son…"

My hand tightened into a fist, "Does he know…?"

"Who? The Duke, or Chid…?"

"Either. Both…"

"The Duke does. Which was probably why he was so harsh on you…" she tapped the metallic base against my shoulder, "But I doubt Chid knows… And it is probably better this way…"

I sighed, nodding despondently in agreement. "_Aa_… It's better this way…"

~*~*~*~

Princess Millerna was most adamant about being returned to Pallas, so we did not force her. As her Personal Bodyguard, Lady Gabriella had no choice but to stay by her side. Their presence was most welcome within our band, Asturia's 'rebels with a cause'…  
The war situation seemed to take a plunge into the abyss since we left Pallas, Zaibach closing in on us many times. Duke Mahad's demise… Van's brush with death… Atlantis…  
Yet, amidst the chaos she stood, staying strong for us. The invisible lifeline cast like golden threads in the darkness… Merle would never have believed in the miracle of Van's recovery while he screamed in agony… Hitomi would never have found Van and I swirling in the darkness of our minds…   
Dryden would have been dead at my feet[3]… (Curse the arrogant bastard to the seven h*lls…)  
Hidden in background, but always there…

I wondered – how frayed was her own sanity…?

~*~*~*~

"You're a _d*mnable *TWIT*_, Alexander… Leaving me to suffer on this plane…" Crash. "If it weren't for that _*STUPID* _promise I made to you, I would've gladly taken my own _*LIFE*_ _YEARS_ ago…!!" Bang. "_D*mmit_…!! _*WHY*_ did I let you talk me into surviving, Alexander…?!" Snap. Snap. Snap. "D*mn. _D*mn_. _D*MN_. That's going to _*HURT* _in the morning…!!" 

Wham. Swirl, swirl, swirl…

Crack. "As long as I have something to live for, you said, some_*ONE*_ to live for – you _d*mned_ me to live…!!" Snap-snap. "Are you happy now, Alexander…?! I have a total of 54 _sons_ and 16 _daughters_, of which at least 9 of them mean _ *something*_ to me… If I keep this up, I'll never die—" Snort, "—Ha! Never die… I'll bet that's what you wanted, you _selfish *IDIOT*_…!! You wanted to watch me _*SUFFER*_ so that you could prance around in Heaven…"

_ *Schlak*_…

"You made me into a Phoenix, surviving the Fires of Life, coming out stronger…"

_ *Sching*_~~~

"You gave me this sword … You told me to defend those I love with it, because it was forged from _our _ love…" 

Clatter, "But its getting harder, beloved, the burden is getting so heavy…" 

Sob. "My children need me, but I am falling… I am not strong enough to do this alone…"

Creak…

"Lady Gabriella…?"

"G-gaddes…?"

Click. Click. Click. Rustle. "You are not alone, Lady Gabriella…"

Tap-tap-tap. "Reeding, Kio, Tomas… Pyle, Kip, Theo…"

"You were never alone, Lady Gabriella…"

"Allen…"

"Let it out, Lady Gabriella…" Stroke, "Let it all out…"

And she did…

~*~*~*~

_ Aoi Akiko rambles:   
I have been led to believe that in Escaflowne, a **moon** = a **day**, and a **color **= a **month**. If I am wrong, then whack me over the head. If not, then... try not to get confused as you read the ficlet..._

_[1] '... Princess Millerna's most recent argument over her choice of study...'  
If I recall correctly, Princess Millerna's family (especially Princess Eries, I think) did not approve of her choice to study medicine. I applaud her for her efforts to continue... but that's all I applaud her for - I see Princess Millerna much of a spoilt girl vying for attention...  
*sigh* Nothing else to comment, though... All in all, she *is* quite a enigmatic character..._

_[2] Calling Van the 'Fanelian *brat*'  
When Van came to Fort Castelo, Allen wasn't quite as friendly to him as he was to Hitomi... Then again, who can blame him. Ooh, I can just imagine what Allen's thinking, "I *told* him not to draw his sword, but *noo*, he *HAD* to take it out...! And then he blames *ME* for knocking him unconscious...!!"  
Um...  
Anyhow, the *brat* probably came from spending too much time with Lady Gabriella..._

_[3] '... Dryden would have been dead at my feet...'  
I do think Allen does not think much of one Dryden Fassa... When they were together, one can almost imagine the storm cloud whizzing between them...   
Ah well, they came together as friends in the end... You'd realize it when you see Allen leaving Princess Millerna the last time that his view on Dryden has changed dramatically..._


	5. Post Destiny Wars

No. _Escaflowne _not mine. Allen Schezar not mine.  
But, Lady Gabriella and other Asturian guards are mine. 

~*~*~*~  
~*~ Allen Schezar ~*~ 

The days of the Destiny Wars were the most savage of my life. Even now, as I look back to that bloody past, I cannot help but shudder. We lost so much…  
But we gained much more from those turbulent times…

Van built a brighter future for Fanelia… Dryden and Princess Millerna found themselves in each other, leading Pallas to greater distinction…  
As for me, it came in the most beautiful form—  
My sister, Celena…

~*~*~*~

"She looks like you when you first came to me, Schezar…" she mused. 

Three years after the Destiny Wars, we found ourselves doing the same things we enjoyed some 10 years ago – sitting back-to-back, sharing a single chalice between us, talking about everything under the sun…

"I had longer hair, Lady Gabriella…" I reminded, flipping a lock over my shoulder. She spluttered as she caught some in her mouth, "_SCHEZAR_, must you _*FLAUNT*_ the fact _ SO_…?!?!"

I laughed, "But it's true…!!"

She groaned and snatched the goblet I held over my shoulder, "_CR*PES_ – you didn't even _*FILL*_ it, Schezar…!!"

"You should learn to drink less, Lady Gabriella…" I advised seriously. 

"Hn," she grunted, setting the empty glass on the grass, crying out indignantly, "I've stopped _*drinking* _when you ransacked my cabinets the year prior, boy…!!"

"Ah, the best thing I ever di—" I was congratulating myself when she rolled away from me suddenly. With no support for my position, I fell back with a slight screech, "Lady _ *GABRIELLA*_!!"

She grinned, stretching herself out, yet still half-upright, her upper body propped by her elbows. "I give, Schezar… You did not bring me out to your estate for idle chatter, so _ *spill*_…"

I brought myself up into a sitting position, "I have a proposal to make, Lady Gabriella…"

She arched an eyebrow, then smirked. "I'm touched, Schezar…" she purred, a hand over her breastplate, "… but I believe you're still too young for my taste…"

I slapped my forehead, my cheeks heating up, "Not a _*proposal*_-proposal, Lady Gabriella…!! But a… a… _*preposition*_-proposal…!!"

She shook with laughter, "Oh, Schezar… You still make it so easy…!" Clearing her throat, she mirrored my posture and gestured for me to continue, "I'm listening…"

I inhaled deeply, "Celena and I have discussed this in great detail… She is quite taken to you, as I am to you—" "Are you sure you're not still _*proposing* _to me, Schezar…?" "—wha…? _*NO*_…!!" "Just checking…" "Women…

"Anyhow…" I laid a slightly larger hand over hers, "We've come to an agreement, and we would like your approval on this…

"Lady Gabriella… We would like nothing more than for you to give up your armor, and come to live here… with us…"

Her golden eyes were blank, "You want me to… _*what*_?!"

"We want you to retire from the palace scene…"

She narrowed her eyes, "Correction, you want me to retire my _Caeli title_, so that you can take my place…"

I stared at her, eyes brimming with incredulity, "_NO_…!! I'd _NEVER_ ask yo—"

A genuine smile graced her mouth, "I know, Allen, I know…"

I held her hand close to my lips, kissing them once, "Please consider this seriously, Lady Gabriella…"

She shrugged her slight shoulders and turned back to watch Celena playing in the sun, "We shall see, Schezar…"

~*~*~*~

Lady Gabriella never intended to retire so early. However, Celena's incessant pleading (oh, that girl can whine most piteously, it sent my mentor leaping away at the mere mention of Celena visiting…!!) tore down the numerous barriers my headstrong mentor had built around her.   
Within a year, we more than welcomed my dearest teacher into our humble home…

I believe education runs in her blood. If Lady Gabriella does not teach, I believe she may go insane with boredom…   
So I let her tutor my fragile sister – everything from alchemy to zoology…  
But one day, I got more than what I bargained for…

~*~*~*~

I was watching the men practicing idly when something else caught my eye. I squinted against the sun, focusing on the dainty newcomer in white cuirass armor, handling the rapier with an expert hand. 

My eyes widened, "_*CELENA*_?!?!"

I approached the place where my _ *sister* _was fencing with another figure. 

"_LADY *GABRIELLA*!!_" I have never raised my voice against my mentor, but the display before me robbed me of all senses, "_*WHAT* _do you _THINK_ you're _*DOING*_?!"

The forgotten fire from long ago leapt back into her eyes, "What do you _*THINK*_ I'm doing, _*SCHEZAR*_?!?!"

I hissed and grabbed my sister's sword-arm, forcing her to drop the blade. "I would _*NOT* _have you bringing _CELENA *HERE*_!!"

"Let _*GO*_, brother…!!" my gentle sibling cried out angrily, yanking her hand away and retrieving the blade. I lunged for her, but she was small and agile. Also, my mentor would not grant me the pleasure of it…

"_Lady *Gabriella*_…" I growled menacingly, my voice edged with steel, "I believe _*this*_ wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you to tutor my _*sister*_…"

"Ah, but you encouraged her to cultivate an interest in _*everything*_…" the maroon-braided woman countered hotly, still defending her youngest charge, "_*AND*_, you told me to teach her _*all* _she wanted to learn…!!"

"Not _*THIS*_…!!" I protested, pointing a sharp digit towards the steel in my dear sister's hand. I brought my face to my elder's ear, "You _remember _who she _*was*_ before, do you _*NOT*_…?!"

She shook her head in disbelief, "And why should _*that*_ be of any importance, Schezar…?!"

"I would _*NOT*_ have her reverting to—"

"_STOP IT!!_" a shrill cry interrupted me, and I turned. "_Stop it_, _STOP IT_, _*STOP* IT!!!_" who I presumed was my once-quiet sibling screamed, "You may speak _*about* _me as well as _*TO*_ me…!! As for _*THIS*_—" she jerked the gleaming arm in her hand, "_—*I*_ asked to take it, so don't go _*BLAMING*_ Lady Gabriella for this, brother mine…!!"

Before I could put forth a word edgewise, she continued, "I remember… I remember everything…!! And do you know what, brother mine…? I *want* to remember it…!! Dilandau Albatou is a part of me, as much as I am him!! I've accepted it as a fact I cannot change, and so has everyone else. If they can accept me for who I am, why can't _*YOU*_, _*BROTHER* MINE?!?!_"

I felt my eye twitch, "Celena. Go to your room."

She clenched her small hands into fists. "No."

"_*Celena*_," I tried once more, "I _*NEED*_ you to _GO TO YOU_—"

"Celena, would you do me the honor by waiting for us in your room?" Lady Gabriella requested calmly as she crossed the short distance between brother and sister, "I would do to discuss this with your dear brother…"

Torn between loyalties, her innocence led her to embrace my mentor. Whispering something to the elder, she nodded and ran to the living quarters…

"As for _*YOU*_…!!" the ice I had not heard in near 11 years returned with a vengeance, "We shall speak of this, _*NOW*_…!!"

I bristled visibly, "_FINE _by me." Turning swiftly on my heel, I headed to the wood beside the fort, "_*COME*!!_"

"Lady Gabriella…" I heard my right-hand man call softly as he capped her shoulder. She patted his hand and nodded, "I will be all right, Gaddes…"

We had scarcely made it to privacy when her perfectly trained hand flew across my temple. I hissed vehemently at her. She held a hand to me, "Don't you _*dare*_ give me that _LOOK_, _*BOY*_…!!"

"Lady _*Gabriella*_…!!" I growled, "How _*COULD*_ you betray this trust I—"

"I did _*NOT* _betray _ANYONE'S *TRUST*_, _SCHEZAR_!!" she spat, burnished gold gleaming with the flames of the Phoenix, "Do _*NOT*_ accuse what you _CANNOT *PROVE*_…!!"

We seethed at each other. In that one moment, we had erased 15 years of understanding and leapt back to the one common emotion that bound us together in the first place – _STUBBORN *HATRED*_…

But if Lady Gabriella has learned anything these recent years, it was that her age could no longer hold the emotions she once prided herself with. 

"Allen, we must stop this…" she retreated from our glaring contest and massaged the bridge of her nose, "This will get us nowhere, and besides, I am exhausted from training that Phoenix that is your sister…"

I growled and leaned against a tree, "Which was the point of this argument, Lady Gabriella…" I sighed, beginning on a fresh note, "Lady Gabriella, did I not _*ask*_ you to look after my sister…?"

"You did… and I am…"

"Then _*why* _are you teaching her such… _*DESTRUCTIV—_" suddenly, my eyes widened as my breath was stolen from me, "Wait… Celena said she _*REMEMBERS*_ Dilandau…?!"

My elder nodded solemnly, "She has for some time, Allen…"

"Why did you not _*TELL* _me…?!?!"

"Because we knew you'd react… well… like _*this*_…"

I slammed my head against the crumbling bark, "Goddess… _*GABRIELLA*_…!!"

A gentle hand patted my shoulder, "Please, Allen… before you fly off the handle so quickly, you should *see* for yourself just _*who*_ your sister is… She is not a doll, Allen… Far from it," the hand guided my face to her, "She possesses your fire, Allen… The heart of a knight… Will you deny her this, my son…?

"Dilandau can no longer possess her body or mind. He is the past…" I tried to speak, but she beat me to it, "And *only* that. Past. Do you understand, Allen…? And because he is past – _CELENA'S _past – you have to come to terms that she must acknowledge the stolen years she has lived as the Albatou child… She can no more hide those memories than you can… 

"But Celena has outdone us by one step, Allen. She has learnt to accept him. And with this gift of acceptance, she has learnt to move on," she traced the hilt by my side, "The men know of this, Allen. And they have forgiven this glaring fault, even if you cannot. We did not believe you were ready to accept this truth yet…" She sighed, "But if you intend to assign blame on someone for keeping this away from you for so long, then that person shall be me. It was by my word that silenced them…"

I groaned and sank to my knees. 

"How sure are you that Dilandau is gone…?"

She knelt by me, "He isn't, Allen. He's still there. But the thing is, your most feared enemy is also your beloved sister. 

"They are two entities in one body. He is the one who gives Celena her strength, her courage, her heart of fire. In turn, your sister makes him understand good and ill, soothes his dangerous temper, and teaches him to love. His spirit has been tamed by your sister, Allen… They balance each other, and make her a stronger woman…"

I keened, "How would you want me to act, Lady Gabriella…?!"

She drew me to her chest. "Trust your sister to take care of him, Allen… and… trust Dilandau to take care of her…"

~*~*~*~

It was not an easy thing to trust my fragile Celena to rein the monster in her, but Lady Gabriella would not withdraw her confidence. So I learnt to swallow it, a day at a time…  
Three years have passed. Celena has not only grown to be a fine woman, but an independent warrior with the potential to match the best Caeli.   
Dilandau was at peace within my sister, and I was blessed…  
It was heart-wrenching to discover Lady Gabriella would never see it…

~*~*~*~

The tap-tap-tap of her hand was well apprised, but its familiarity came at an unholy hour. I heard the door open then click shut. A moment later, I felt her thin weight sink beside me. 

I sighed, though not critically, "What is it, Lady Gabriella…?"

"It's finally happened…" she mumbled. 

Sleep still clouded my mind as I rose blearily and held her slightly by her small shoulders, "What's happened, Lady Gabriella…?"

She held out a hand to her eyes and passed them slowly, but unnaturally, she did not blink. Laughing lightly, she added, "Looks like my wish was granted – I shall never have to see you _*brats*_ ever again…"

Suddenly, all thoughts of slumber drained from my head, "_WHAT_?!"

She winced and rubbed her sore ears, "Please, Allen – I may not be able to see, but I can still hear very well, thank you…"

How could she be so calm…? This was the day she had dreaded for years…!! 

Shaking my head lightly, I sought an alternative explanation, "No… Maybe you're wrong, Lady Gabriella… Perhaps it is too dark… Or you suffered a slight blow to the head during this evening's practice… Or—"

"Oh, stop it, Schezar…" she chided gently, feeling for my lips instead of capping it directly. The gesture made my eyes water. 

Lady Gabriella… was… truly… _*blind*_…?!

She mumbled something indiscernible, then felt for my eyes. Wiping the moisture at the corners, she remarked, "You're crying, Allen…"

I drew her close to me, "Oh, Lady Gabriella…"

~*~*~*~

I held a private meeting with the Crusade the next morning, announcing Lady Gabriella's handicap. They howled in disbelief. No one had expected her to blind this soon…  
We took it upon ourselves to watch her closely, a rotation of willing escorts to be present by her side at all times. Sad to say, Lady Gabriella herself did not agree to this at all (d*mn her for being so stubborn and self-reliant). I entered the infirmary that same evening with a bruised head… Though my teacher could not see, her aim had unfortunately not deteriorated any…  
Just as she hath survived everything in her life, she sustained herself through her handicap. She taught herself how to see without seeing, to live unattended, to fight unaided… 

I swore, upon my Caeli title, no one I've known has been this strong…  
Ah, but I can be wrong…

~*~*~*~

"But _*WHAT*_ is wrong with her…?!" I demanded of Lady Fassa, once more intimately known to me as Princess Millerna. She shook her head, "I have told you everything, Allen…

"In the past, Lady Gabriella was a corseted woman. When she was young, her body was able to adjust to her boisterous lifestyle. As she entered adulthood, she exchanged the confining death-trap for an equally constricting armor…" sighing, she trailed a hand against the sculptured waist of the elder lady, moving downwards, "But now, age has taken its toll on her… By forsaking her armor, her brittle ribs and weaken lungs have lost its support. I know it's been 11 years since she took it off completely, but…" The seemingly collected woman sank into a seat at the foot of the bed, burying her face in her hands, "Oh Allen… She's _*DYING*_…!! She's _dying_, and there's _*NOTHING*_ I can do about it…!!"

Lady Fas—no, Millerna… Millerna has never lied to me, and her prognoses have always been jarringly accurate. I slumped into my chair, Celena coming up behind me to touch my shoulder. "Gods…"

Then realization crashed into me like an out-of-control _guymelef_. "Wait – _*I*_ did this to her… _ *I*_ was the one to ask her to give up the restrictive cuirass for lighter dresses and gowns…!!" My face contorted, "M-my fault… All my fault…"

A crash startled us. We jumped, staring at the broken music box on the floor, golden cogwheels rolling and springs bouncing still… My eyes lifted to follow the ashen hand hanging limply by the edge of the bed. 

"… d*mned… _brainless_… _*twerp*_…" she croaked, her hand clawing the bedside table for another projectile to hurl, "… _always_… _*blaming*_… yourself…"

I rushed to her side and caught her wrist. She had a terrible look in her eyes. I have never known my mentor to glare at me with such searing… _DISGUST_… 

"Please, Lady Gabriella – you are gravely ill…"

She snarled, tugging weakly at her arm. Sensing how weak she truly was, I let go. It fell back onto the snow-white sheets without a sound. I stared at it sadly – when had she lost so much weight…? How did I not notice her shrinking body…? 

"Get… out…" she barked hoarsely, her hand pressing feebly against my thigh. I said something in protest, but she insisted ferociously, unseeing eyes ablaze with incensed authority, "_*Get* *OUT*_…!!"

"Lady Gabri—"

I gathered Celena in my arms and shook my head. Once Lady Gabriella entered this state of mind, nothing could bring her out of it… Ushering my helpless sister and the shaking healer out of the room, I turned to close the doors…

I heard my beloved teacher say one thing that broke my heart.

"… pathetic… weak… body… mine…"

~*~*~*~

She loathed it. She loathed how vulnerable she was – bedridden, broken, bound… She loathed how enervated she had become – lacking strength, lacking will…  
What should have been a tight slap came as an ineffectual scratch to my face… What should have been a vehement curse came as a choked whisper… What should have been a h*llfire glower came as an exhausted stare…   
She was passing through the agony of her life – as it was mine, to watch her fading light…

_ Lady Fassa gave Lady Gabriella less than a color to live. Assembling the men, we decided to act quickly. The crew volunteered as messengers – by horseback, levistone ship and guymelef… We knew—  
_We had to gather the family together before the end…

~*~*~*~

I stared at the multitude that filled the Master Chambers, where my frail mother had been moved to. I counted the faces I knew… Over the years, Lady Gabriella had touched the hearts of over 100 siblings, excluding their families…

Nonetheless, since she did not publicly call them her sons and daughters, they did not dare approach the bed, as did I…

My knighthood brothers made way for me. They called me Lady Gabriella's truest son, for I had been with her for more than half her life. Had it been any other time, the title they bestowed would've made me smile… At present, no title was desirable if it came down to this…

"Mama…" I whispered, the honorary name I gave rolling easily on my tongue, kissing her hollow cheek, "Your children are here, Mama…"

She blinked her misty eyes open, "Children…?" One of us stroked her brow, and her face lit up slightly, "Joseph…" We were amazed at her instant recognition, murmuring in approval. "Yes, Mama… Joseph is here… And Jean-Luc… And Boris… And Gaddes…" 

"Kio, Theo, Kip, Tomas, Reeding, Pyle…"

"Van and Merle…"

"Millerna and Dryden…"

"Chid…"

"Allen and Celena…" the last came from my still-naïve son, in return for his introduction. I nodded to him, a handsome young man taking much after my younger image, with a touch of Marlene…

She frowned quizzically, a childlike voice questioning, "Why are you… all… here…?"

Van leaned forward, a sturdy man of 24 – a sharp contrast to the young boy-King I first met some 10 years ago – "We came to see you, Lady Gabriella…" 

"Such good… children…" she giggled. 

We watched over her, telling her of the many faces she would never see. Joseph, his wife, two sons and daughter, Sara _Gabriella_ Le'maire… Jean-Luc and his lover… Boris, his wife, 6 children and 2 grandchildren… Van, his Queen and his son Lancour… Merle and her adopted kittens… Millerna with her overflowing belly… 

And my family… Celena, her husband and twin sons… the Crusade… and I…

She nodded weakly at each introduction, murmuring, "So beautiful…"

The clock struck midnight. In the midst of a prayer, we heard her feeble voice. 

"Allen…"

One of my brothers called for me, as I was at the far corner of the room. My brothers shifted to attend to her while I came, but she pushed them away, "No. I want Allen…"

I came to her side and kissed her hand, like I had done for the past 17 years, then her cheek, as I had added since 10 years ago. 

"I am present, Mama…"

"Hold me…"

I smiled shakily and nodded towards her unseeing eyes, "Of course, Mama…"

~*~*~*~

The wail that filled the room was drowned out by the sudden stillness I held in my arms…

~*~*~*~

I stroked her pale cheek, already cold with Death. Almost unconsciously, I brushed the dark vermillion stray tendril from her peaceful face, tucking it behind her elf-like ear, like how she always wore it… The pad of my thumb moved higher, touching the bottom edge of her closed eyes, lightly feeling her serene eyelashes. In my mind, I imagined the fire those eyes had when they were open. A liquid inferno within orbs of flaming gold…

I choked back a sob…

~*~*~*~

We buried her in her home, Asturia.   
Lady Gabriella was 42 years old…

~*~*~*~

The Caeli memorial they erected in the palace was a hideous thing in my eyes. Nonetheless, servants were sent to care for the marble statue, a wreath of evergreen crowning her image always…

Instead, we turned to the simple marker we had made together, placed at the axis of our shared kingdoms. Dryden bought us sufficient supplies. Joseph had designed it – a sword embraced by a Firebird. Boris carved it himself. Van sealed feathers from his own wings to add to its authenticity. The Crusade moved it from the Schezar Estate to its new home. Merle dug the soil with her bare hands. Chid prayed over the mahogany cenotaph…

And every year, we returned to pay our respects, petals scattered in the wind…

~*~*~*~

_ Aoi Akiko rambles:   
I have been led to believe that in Escaflowne, a **moon** = a **day**, and a **color **= a **month**. If I am wrong, then whack me over the head. If not, then... try not to get confused as you read the ficlet..._


	6. Coming home

No. _Escaflowne _not mine. Allen Schezar not mine.  
But, Lady Gabriella and other Asturian guards are mine. 

~*~*~*~  
~*~ Allen Schezar ~*~ 

We moved on, eventually…   
Asturia, Fanelia, and Freid, they prospered… My knighthood brothers kept happy families… My disbanded Crusade returned home to settle with ones of their own…  
And as for me and mine…

~*~*~*~

Celena is expecting her third grandchild this Summer…

I am sorry, sister. I shall not be there to greet him or her…

Tonight shall be the night of my 70th birthday… And I know my time has come…

I have journeyed far, first to Pallas to seek Mother's grave, then here, to Mama's[1]…

~*~*~*~

I kneel by your memorial, kept immaculate by the soldiers guarding the borders of 3 kingdoms. Your sons (and grandson) – Dryden, Van, Chid – have taken pains to issue special orders on this. I laugh softly. Oh Lady Gabriella, if only you knew…

I pour a chalice of _vino_, Asturia's best. I sip at the rim, letting the bittersweet liquor warm my tongue, then I push it to you. It's been 45 years since your last drink, Lady Gabriella… Take it – I don't want it anymore…

I'm tired, Lady Gabriella… The wine must affect me more in my old age. Maybe I'll lean against you, Lady Gabriella, just like old times… I'll close my eyes, take a short nap, then talk to you some when I wake up…

~*~*~*~

_ -:-Allen…-:- _

_ ~~Hmm…?~~_

_ -:-Allen, wake up…-:-_

_ My eyes snap open. ~~Marlene…?~~ I marvel, her youthful countenance shining down on my like the ethereal sun. She smiles, -:-Come, Allen – your mother's waiting…-:-_

_ Yes… I see her… Mother. Father. Duke Mahad. Brother Daniel. Sir Jacquis…_

_ ::Impudent… effeminate… child…::_

_ I whirl, a shadow leaning against a sheltering tree. Even when I'm so far away, I know it's you – the zealous firelight in your eyes, that ardent smirk, that overconfident posture… I smile. Reaching out to you, I call your name, ~~Lady Gabriella…~~_

_ You wrap your arms around me, your warmth curling against my chest, ::Took you long enough, *brat*…::_

_ And I know – I am home… _

~*~*~*~ 

_Aoi Akiko rambles:   
I have been led to believe that in Escaflowne, a **moon** = a **day**, and a **color **= a **month**. If I am wrong, then whack me over the head. If not, then... try not to get confused as you read the ficlet..._

_[1] Allen referring to 'Mother' and 'Mama'  
To make things simple, I made Allen call his natural mother (Encia) 'Mother', and second mother (Lady Gabriella) 'Mama', so that readers would not be confused..._

~*~*~*~ 

_Misc author notes:  
[a] Throughout the ficlet, I've made certain reference to the ranks in the palace. Just to clear the air...  
The highest authority would be the King, and then the Council, that act as his advisors. I chose the number 12, because... um... King Arthur had 12, right...? Something like that...  
Below the Council come the Knights and Royal Guard. The highest honor within Knights would be the title 'Knight of Caeli' (Escaflowne canon), and the highest in Royal Guard would be Captaincy. I would like to think that in the series, the Knights would be those dressed in (Allen's) *poofy* sleeved shirts and cobalt-blue vests, and the Royal Guards would be those with the feathered hats (coming after Princess Millerna as Allen took off in the Crusade, leaving Pallas). _

_[b] Parts of this story is canon to Escaflowne, like Allen having sword skills before he entered Pallas, meeting and falling in love with Marlene, the events during the Destiny Wars, and how he regained Celena. However, most of the ficlet is mine... I'm sorry if I screwed up at parts, but... well... (do I have to say this again...?)(Merle: *sharpens claws* SAY IT!!) I am new to Escaflowne, so things may not be as they seem...  
Favorite characters to play with : (Asturia) Allen Crusade Schezar, (Fanelia) Folken Lancour de Fanel, (others) Gaddes... does this guy have a surname...? ~_~;;_

_[c] Did you know, I made Lady Gabriella cuss and swear, but she name-calls each insult only once...? Doubtless, I used 'brat' a lot, but other than that, nothing was repeated...   
Sorry, I just couldn't resist putting this in... ^_^_

_[d] Some people have asked me for age references... O-kay...  
Lady Gabriella is 11 years older compared to Allen. Allen is 7 years older compared to Van, Merle, Hitomi, Millerna, and Celena. I think that covers most of it..._

_Chapter 1 : Allen ran away from home at 11. Met Balgus at ~12. Introduced to Lady Gabriella at ~14.   
Chapter 2 : Earned Caeli title at 15. First tavern visit at 16.   
Chapter 3 : First mission with Crusade at 17. Met Princess Marlene and had a relationship with her at 17/18.   
Chapter 4 : Shipped to Fort Castelo at 19. Heard of Princess Marlene's death at 20. Escaflowne series at 22.  
Chapter 5 : Invited Lady Gabriella to the Schezar Estate at 25. Found out Celena-and-Dilandau were one at 26. Loses Lady Gabriella at 31 (Lady Gabriella, 42).  
Chapter 6 : Allen's death at 70. _

~*~*~*~

_Reasons to writing this fic:  
I like Allen. Very, very much. His character has always appealed to me. Can you blame me...? (Actually, you might... I've noticed many, many people out there do *not* like Allen... Poor, poor Allen... You've been bashed one too many times...) Anyhow...!!  
How *is* it that Allen pull himself to become such a confident young man in the Escaflowne series, when he hides such a turbulent past. He was *11* when he left home...! He was fending for himself (and Balgus) at *12*/*13*...!! And then, *poof* he becomes a Caeli at 15... No mention of the turmoils in between Balgus' departure and becoming a Caeli... Fast forward another 7 years, and he's prancing around expertly in Scheherazade, with a loyal crew behind him...   
So, I decided to play 'authoress' (you *are* an authoress, baka...)(be quiet, you...!!), and come up with a past for Allen-kun...   
Apologies if at times, I made Lady Gabriella a witch, and Allen a weakling. But throughout the ficlet, I'm trying to portray that Allen *does* acknowledge he is weak, and thus needs someone to support him, and he finds that support in his teacher. And likewise, I'm making Lady Gabriella partially independent, as she has been most her life, and partially dependent, on Allen (I like the 'truest son' title... I thought it was sweet...)._

_Favorite scenes :  
Chapter 1 : __   
(i) Allen's introduction to Lady Gabriella, _ _"Oh please, don't tell me you're giving me another hellish *BRAT* to take care of…!!"  
(ii) Sir Jacquis calling Lady Gabriella, Gabby. "How many TIMES have I told you NEVER to call me that *PREPOSTEROUSLY* CHILDISH name EVER AGAIN?!?!"  
(iii) Lady Gabriella dismissing her knights one by one, especially Jean-Luc. ^_^_

_Chapter 2 :   
(i) Lady Gabriella stepping away from Allen after his apprenticeship approval.  
(ii) Allen during the Scarlet Fever (*sniff* I made myself cry...)  
(iii) Lady Gabriella taking Allen to the tavern. "I never expected it to be this__—" "Strong...?" "—*POTENT*…" _

_Chapter 3 :   
(i) Lady Gabriella wanting to strangle Allen. __"How shall you like to die, *SCHEZAR*?!?!" "Apologies, but I decline your kind offer..."   
(ii) Lady Gabriella wanting to teach Allen how to dance, "The things I do to help you impress the love of your life…"  
(iii) Lady Gabriella's last gift, and Allen leaving. "Absentminded *BRAT*… Say you'll come back to visit your old mentor once in a while… Allen…"_

_Chapter 4 :  
(i) Allen after reading Lady Gabriella's note, _"Miss you too, Lady Gabriella…"  
(ii) Allen begging Lady Gabriella not to die. Lady Gabriella mumbling, "Hopeless… intolerable… spawn…"  
(iii) Lady Gabriella angry with Allen, _"You stupid, *stupid* THING!! Gods, *ALLEN* – do you REALIZE how *WORRIED* I have been for YOU?!?!"  
(iv) Lady Gabriella dressing Allen's wounds in Freid, "Hold STILL, *SCHEZAR*…!! It's hard enough I have to do this with *ONE* arm – I don't need you FIDGETING on top of that as well…!!"  
(v) The Crusade comforting Lady Gabriella _

_Chapter 5 :  
(i) Allen's *proposal*, _ _"Celena and I have discussed this in great detail… She is quite taken to you, as I am to you—" "Are you sure you're not still *proposing* to me, Schezar…?" "—wha…? *NO*…!!" "Just checking…"  
(ii) Lady Gabriella's final blinding. "Oh, stop it… You're crying, Allen…"  
(iii) Allen blaming himself. Lady Gabriella getting angry, "… d*mned… brainless… *twerp*… always… *blaming*… yourself…" _

_(iv) Lady Gabriella pushing away the others before her death, _ "No. I want Allen… Hold me…" "Of course, Mama…"

Chapter 6 :  
(i) Allen meeting Lady Gabriella in heaven. _ ::Impudent… effeminate… child… Took you long enough, *brat*…::_

_~Aoi Akiko_


	7. Picture update

No. _Escaflowne _not mine. Allen Schezar not mine.

~*~*~*~

_Notes on Mentor mine..._

_Due to a sudden wave of inspiration, Aoi Akiko has drawn a series of pretty piccies to accompany this fiction..._

_If you wish to view them, please copy and paste the following address (please take out all the spaces in between)_

h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / a o i _ a k i k o / e a s e l . h t m

_Otherwise, if you wish to view the illustrated version of Mentor mine, try_

h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / a o i _ a k i k o / m m _ 0 1 . h t m 

~*~*~*~

Hope you like the piccies...

If any of you have problems accessing the pictures, please let me know... I'd either email the URLs or the files directly... ~_^

Don't forget to review =^.^=

_~ Aoi Akiko_


End file.
